


Royal Secrets

by Rona1776



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, I also feel I should tell you that future chapters will have specific warnings to them, I thought i would have been able to finish it but i cant, Im sorry Im just in the fandom anymore and i have no motivation to finish it, It will not be undated anymore as a 3/24/17, M/M, There will be smut in later chapters, This fic is now a Hiatus, also very slow updates, if anybody wants to finish it go ahead but just let me know first, lies and cover ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young prince Alfred is tired of doing his royal duties he sneaks out of the castle one day only to run into Arthur, a lonely tea shop keeper. Alfred insists they spend more time together but tries to keep his status a secret from the other. However the prince isn't the only one with secrets that need to be kept. Arthur has a disturbing secret of his own that he cant let anybody, especially not Alfred, know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bumpy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my first series for this fandom. It's Cardverse a guilty pleasure of mine in Hetalia. I'm not sure how many chapters will be in this. I'm estimating about four or five, so this series won't be very long.  
> Also this was beta'd by myself so there may be a few errors that I missed or strangely worded sentences. If there is just let me know and I'll fix it immediately.

At seventeen years of age Alfred is the Prince of Spades, soon to be the King. Usually he wouldn’t be crowned King so soon, but under some certain circumstances rules had to bent to have the position filled. Right now the Jack of Spades, Yao, has taken care of the kingdom and Alfred. Yao had basically become a second father to Alfred especially when his real father died. He has always taken care of Alfred and will continue to do so even when he becomes king. When he turns 18 he will take his rightful place on the throne and rule over the kingdom. There is just one problem. He is 17 and he needs to have chosen a woman to take her place beside Alfred as the queen once he’s of age. Now that wouldn’t be so bad except Alfred has put off trying to find a queen, and has rejected every girl they have brought to the castle as a possible candidate. Yao had been urging Alfred to pick someone but he’s always brushed it off, ignored him, or just completely changed the subject whenever it’s brought up. The truth is that Alfred never really liked any of the girls that were brought in. Yes, they were very nice and beautiful, but if he was going to choose someone that he was going to be around for the rest his life, he wanted to choose someone he was going to be happy with. That or he at least cared about.

So now as he sits in his study trying to write a letter to a neighboring kingdom, he tries to will the time to go faster. Unsurprisingly the time crawls by as slow as ever and Alfred groans in annoyance. As much as he loved being a prince and being able to get whatever he wants whenever he wants, it did have its downside. That was definitely all the work that was put into being a royal. _‘I just have to get this letter done. If I do I should be done for the day.’_ At least that’s what he hoped, but all the papers pilled on his desk said otherwise. Maybe he can sneak out without Yao noticing him. A grin spread on his face at the thought as he put his pen back into the ink bottle. He stood up and pushed his chair in before leaving his study and making his way down the long corridors of the castle. He thought about where he could go. He couldn’t go to the gardens, Yao would search there first, besides he had been there so many times it’s not as exciting as it used to be. He had explored every inch of this castle when he was younger and there wasn’t anything he hasn’t seen before.

“I could go beyond the castle grounds. I’ve never gone past them unless it was to go to a different kingdom, but I’ve never seen my kingdom on my own. It might be fun to see it up close.”

Well before he did that, he needed different clothes to walk around in. He couldn’t very well walk around in his royal attire. Doing this would most likely get him swarmed by people once he stepped outside or possibly mugged. No, he’ll need to wear something else. So, he quickly went back up to his room to change. Once he entered his bedroom he quickly shed the long cape, his jacket and waistcoat. Putting those items away, he picked out a simple white button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. A quick look in the mirror and he approved that he was convincible enough to be a citizen instead of a monarch. After the quick change he now raced through the corridors and towards the front entrance.

Alfred was excited now. What was his kingdom like up close? What did people normally do in their everyday life? How different was everything there than inside the castle? All his questions would soon be answered. The only thing that kept from the castle grounds and the outside was the two guards standing watch. Now outside and coming close to them, Alfred realized they were asleep and easily slipped right passed them unnoticed. He should probably be concerned that the two people ordered to keep outsiders from entering the castle were asleep on the job, but he couldn’t seem to care at the moment. Besides, it made his escape less of a hassle.

As he kept walking he soon passed a large arch that separated the royal grounds and the rest of his kingdom. Already he could see a difference from his life and the citizens. He could see various food stands and stores selling different assorted items. He almost regretted not bringing any money with him; some of the items being sold looked very interesting. Oh well, he could always come back later. Right now he wanted to go deeper to see what else he could find. It was almost like a different world to him. Everything was new to him, but he quite liked it. And he was grateful no one recognized him. Granted he hadn’t shown his face to the public since he was small, but still you never know. Unfortunately, he wasn’t looking where he was walking because his eyes were fixed on something in the window of a shop, he ran into someone carrying bags of food. They collided into each other and both fell to the ground and Alfred looked up to see the other person was holding their wrist and slightly groaning from the pain. Apparently they fell on it too hard. Alfred stood up quickly and walked over to them and held a hand out to them.

“Hey, I’m really sorry for running into you. I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t looking where I was… going.” The other person looked up at Alfred and his breath caught in his throat. He was struck with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. The shade could be compared to a dark forest green and he couldn’t stop staring. Soon he was snapped out his daze when the other person started talking.

“Its fine I suppose. I wasn’t looking where I was going either.” Alfred couldn’t recognize the other male’s accent. It definitely wasn’t a Spaden accent. Either way, the green eyed man took Alfred’s hand and pulled himself up with his uninjured hand. “Anyway I’m sorry for bumping into you, but you should watch where you’re going as well next time. I’ll gather my things be on my way.” He knelt down and began to gather the food that was spilled praying that nothing was too bruised or uneatable now. Alfred bent down and helped as well smiling at the other while picking up the fallen items. When he was done and put all of them back into the bags.

“Do you need any help with your things? I saw that your wrist is hurt, so I could help carry some bags for you.” Alfred kindly offered. When the other turned his offer down Alfred asked again wanting to help him and maybe get to talk to him more. When the other gave in and accepted Alfred smiled and took one of the bags from him and held it as they started to walk. “My name’s Alfred by the way. What’s yours?”

“My name is Arthur. Nice to meet you Alfred, wish it was on better circumstances than literally running into each other.” Alfred smiled and finally noticed just how large Arthur’s eyebrows were. Really how could he have missed them, they were huge. But he chose not to comment on them. They actually suited Arthur pretty well.

As they walked together, Alfred found out more about Arthur even though the other seemed to be quite vague about a few things and kept his answers short. Maybe he was shy? At any case Alfred was still happy talking to him. He seemed nice through all the stuffiness Arthur had. They soon walked into a totally different part of the kingdom where everything seemed to change. After walking past a large waterless fountain in the middle of a small plaza, he saw a collection of houses. Most of them were terribly small and some seemed to be crumbling. He hadn’t realized he stopped walking to just stare at the buildings until he noticed Arthur had walked much farther ahead. He ran to catch up with him but didn’t say anything about the houses even though he was curious. Arthur entered one of the homes and Alfred presumed it was his and noticed that it wasn’t in any better condition than the others around. Not that he was surprised. The green eyed teen had waved to Alfred to come in further which Alfred complied to and put the bags down on a small table in the kitchen.

“Well, Alfred, thank you for your help. I appreciate it. I don’t have anything I can give you as a thank you, all the money I had was used to buy all this.” Arthur gestured to the food on the table and Alfred shook his head.

“No, no, you don’t have to thank me. I was the one who bumped into you anyway.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and remembered how he had also made Arthur hurt his wrist. “If you want though I can try to help you bandage your wrist.” At this point Alfred was already searching for something he could use to wrap the others wrist in when Arthur stopped him.

“Oh don’t do that. You don’t have to; I can barely feel the pain anymore. But thank you.” He smiled slightly and Alfred his face burn slightly at the smile. Oh no, he wasn’t blushing was he? “Anyway you should probably get back home. It’s going to be dark soon.” Alfred looked out a nearby window and saw that the sky had darkened a bit since he left. Maybe he should leave before Yao gets worried. He wouldn’t want him sending out somebody to search for him.

“Yeah, I probably should.” He smiled and headed for the door before he turned around again and grabbed Arthur’s attention. “Um, if it’s alright, do you think we could meet up tomorrow and hang out?” He asked hopefully. He honestly did enjoy the others boys company.

Arthur seemed surprised by the request though. “R-Really? You want to spend time with me?” Alfred nodded. “W-Well… I mean I…” He didn’t know Alfred and Alfred didn’t know him. Why did he want to spend time with someone like Arthur? He didn’t feel like he was worth anybody’s company. But the smile Alfred had made it hard to say no. “Alright fine.”

Alfred smiled wider. “Awesome! How about we meet in front of the market place at noon? I have a few ideas of what we could do tomorrow already!” When Arthur nodded he waved a goodbye and ran out closing the door behind him. He was quite happy that Arthur agreed. He was worried he was going to say no. But he doesn’t have to worry about that now; all he has to worry about is getting back to the castle without Yao noticing he left.

XXX

“You idiot! I had no idea where you were all day!” Yao yelled and smacked Alfred on the back of the head with his hand. Alfred winced in response and rubbed the now sore spot on his head. He hoped to have gotten back in time, but obviously he had been gone longer than he thought. He had successfully sneaked back into the castle, but right when he was about to go up the flight of stairs that went to his room, Yao found him and started yelling at him. In all honesty nobody is allowed to yell or scold Alfred, but at times he needed some discipline and Yao was not going to have the future ruler of Spades acting disobedient and childish. Well, he couldn’t stop Alfred’s childishness, but hopefully he could tone it down by the time he takes the throne.

Alfred had apologized and Yao just sighed before asking, “Where were you? I was honestly worried about you. You weren’t in the office when I came back to check to see how you were doing on your work, and when I went looking for you, I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“I’m sorry, Yao. I just wanted to get away for a while. I was tired of working so much and I really wanted to see my kingdom up close… so I kinda left the castle.” Alfred wasn’t planning on telling Yao that he actually left the castle, but he guessed it was better than getting smacked each time he came back and trying to make up excuses. Plus he really didn’t want to face Yao’s wrath for lying to him. He had a feeling the punishment was much worse.

“You mean you actually left the castle grounds? It’s dangerous out there! Who knows might have happened? You could’ve gotten hurt!”

“It’s not like anybody recognized me. I mean, I haven’t been outside in public since…” He trailed off. He didn’t have to finish the sentence. Yao knew what he meant. The tone of voice and the look that took over Alfred’s face said it all. “Anyway I had fun out there. I got to see my kingdom up close which I’ve never been able to do before. And I met someone who’s really nice.” Yao was about to cut him off and scold him when he heard the last bit.

“Wait you met someone?” He was hoping that Alfred might have found a nice girl that could hopefully be his queen. Sure she might not be a noble but at this point Yao was getting a bit desperate.

“Yeah, his names Arthur and he’s really nice! Well, after you get past his stuffiness but after that he’s great!” Alfred smiled and Yao deflated. Well, he supposed he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up with this boy.

“Alfred you need focus on work right now. We can’t afford you going out into the kingdom risking your identity and especially with the amount of work there is to do, you need to stay here.” Alfred frowned. He didn’t want to stay in the castle anymore and work. All he ever did was work. And besides he was meeting Arthur tomorrow.

“But, can’t I just—“

“No, Alfred.” Yao had already cut him off. “You’re staying here and working. Maybe at a later date we could figure something out, but not now.” His tone was affirmative and the young prince knew that there was no hope in convincing his Jack when that tone was used. So, he simply nodded. “Alright good. Now you should go to bed. It’s late and you need to get up early tomorrow. You have much work to do and a meeting with a royal family as well. You’ll need to be well rested and look presentable.” Alfred groaned at the mention of another royal family coming. He was too tired to argue anymore, though, so he nodded again and then headed up to his bedroom to get some sleep. The servants had already laid out some nightwear to change into. Once he had changed and tossed his worn clothes somewhere else in the room, he crawled into bed and sighed blissfully at the feeling of the soft bed. A lot had happened that day and despite him getting busted by Yao and basically forbidding him to go outside the castle grounds he was happy. Especially because Alfred was going to completely ignore all work the next day and spend time with Arthur. Yeah, that sounded much better than paperwork and grouchy royals. With that thought in mind of seeing Arthur the next day, he closed his eyes and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

Morning light poured into Alfred’s room the next day causing the young prince to wake up. He groaned sitting up in his bed, blinking to adjust his eyes to the light and searched for his glasses. He found them on the bedside table and put them on sighing at relief of his room becoming much clearer. He pulled back the covers on his bed and stood up before stretching feeling the muscles in his back stretch. Some clothes had already been laid out for him to wear for that day. These particular clothes were when he was meeting royals in the other four kingdoms or meeting princesses from neighboring lands suitable for marriage. Normally he would put the clothes on and go on with the day to wait for the meeting, but toady he walked right past them to go to his closet. He opened the door of the closet and began searching through it. He wanted to wear something close to what he wore yesterday. The reason being was that he was going to spend some time with Arthur around noon, but before that he wanted to get a few things done outside of castle duties.

When the clothes he chose were acceptable enough he started out to get a few things done. But he also needed to avoid Yao more than ever. Now that the Jack knew of Alfred’s escapes from the palace and work, he knew there was going to be more security placed on him so he didn’t sneak out.

This did nothing to deter his mood from meeting and spending some time with Arthur, however. When he exited his room and walked down the palace halls he kept a close eye out for any guards and especially Yao. When he made it to the front entrance he silently congratulated himself and started running towards to market place not even worrying about the guards at the palace gates. A quick look back he saw the guards were asleep just like he knew they would be.

Now that he was actually here he needed to get started and get everything finished. Alfred slowed down once he reached the market watching the people walking around, still amazed by how many people were bustling about. He smiled ready to buy what he needed. Hopefully if he got everything in time and wasn’t late everything would go how he wanted it to. It was a bit hard, though, because he wasn’t exactly sure where to go. He could ask, after all, the locals would obviously know where to go. That is until something caught his eye. Inside a small tea shop he spotted a pair of familiar emerald eyes. Alfred walked inside the shop and sure enough it was Arthur. He smiled not expecting to see him until later in the day. Arthur saw him and had the same thought. He looked towards a clock hanging on a nearby wall seeing it was still early in the morning.

“Alfred? What are you doing here?” Alfred walked closer to the other teen and leaned against the counter Arthur was behind before speaking.

“Well, I just wanted to get a few things done before we met up today, and I just happened to see you in here. I didn’t know you owned a tea shop, Arthur.”

“Yes, well it was originally owned by my mother and sister. But my mother got too sick to watch over it and my sister ran off to Hearts a few years back. I’m just running the shop until mother gets better.” Alfred frowned at knowing that his mother was sick.

“I’m sorry to hear she’s ill. Will she be okay?”

“Oh yes she’ll be fine. It’s not too serious so she should be better soon. But your concern is appreciated.” He thought for a moment before saying, “Alfred exactly where are we going today?”

Alfred smiled. “Don’t worry. I think you’ll really like where we’re going. But that reminds me, I do have to get going. I’ll see you at noon, okay?” Arthur nodded and headed for the door. Arthur watched him before getting back work around the small shop.

XXX

“Come on, Arthur!” Alfred pulled Arthur behind him trying to keep a fast pace going through the market. Arthur was having a hard time keeping up. Alfred was so much faster than he was so the running was taking a bit of a toll on him.

“Alfred wait! I can’t run as fast as you!” Alfred laughed but did slow down some. It was only then did Arthur realize where they were headed. “Alfred, where are we going?” In the direction they were headed, it looked like the direction of the castle. Alfred just smiled as he kept running eventually slowing down when they got close enough.

“How would you like to see the Royal Gardens, Arthur?” He smiled as he saw Arthur’s shocked face.

“Alfred are you mad?! We can’t go into the Royal Gardens! If we get caught they’ll have our heads!” If he was being honest with himself, he really did want to go and see them, but the risk of getting caught was too great. There was also another small problem for him that he really didn’t want to run into.

“Oh it’ll be fine. Just stay by me and nothing bad will happen.” Before Arthur had any chance to protest, Alfred had securely grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer towards the castle. It was much larger up close and Arthur almost felt intimidated by its size. It was hard to imagine all the rooms it held and exactly what they were used for. Of course he knew a large majority of the ground floor was taken up by the ball and throne room. The dining room had to be just as large for parties that the royals hosted. Until recently parties weren’t exactly as common as they used to be. After the death of the king and the deathly sick queen, nobody in the castle could throw one together. It wouldn’t feel right. According to rumors Arthur heard in the town, everybody’s focus was on trying to get the prince a suitable queen before his next birthday. Of course those were just rumors. Nobody really knew what went on inside the castle. The secretiveness of them had most of the citizens nervous, but they had to trust their rulers.

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts when Alfred announced that they arrived at their destination. “Alright just through here and you’ll be able to see the most beautiful gardens in all of the four kingdoms.” Arthur would’ve been exited except he was curious about the guards. Where were they? They wouldn’t let two commoners just waltz up to the Royal Gardens would they? If so they were most certainly terrible at their jobs as guards and questioned the person who thought they would be suitable for the position they held.

Alfred still had hold of Arthur’s wrist as they slid through a small opening in the tall bushes eventually walking until they reached a wide open space. The older teen stood in awe as he took in the sight. A large lake stretched out over part of the garden with the sun reflecting off its surface. The lake looked absolutely stunning in the afternoon light. Turning his head he saw much more of the gardens tall bushes covering up the scenery that the garden held. Alfred let go of Arthur’s wrist but told him to follow which Arthur excitedly did. He completely forgot about the risk of being seen as he followed Alfred through the maze like bushes as they soon came upon a small opening that held a white gazebo. As Alfred walked towards it Arthur set his gaze on the castle that wasn’t far away. It would take mere minutes to reach its doors.

“Arthur?” Said teen shifted his gaze to Alfred who had been curiously looking at him. “Are you okay? You looked a little dazed for a second.”

Arthur shook his head. “No, I’m fine. It’s just nobody has really been this close to the castle before. There’s also the threat of being caught and then hanged for trespassing on royal grounds. This peaks my curiosity, though, of why I have yet to see any guards walking around.” As if to make a point, Arthur quickly turned to head to see no guards around at all. “Or how you knew it would be so easy to get in.”

“Eh well they’re probably just lazy. But be grateful because then we wouldn’t be here if there weren’t.” Alfred smiled at Arthur deliberately ignoring the last statement. But he couldn’t help notice the way the older teen’s hair shimmered from the sunlight shinning upon it, or how his eyes almost matched the lush green garden around them. The skip in his heat couldn’t be stopped as his hand twitched at his side desperately wanting to hold onto Arthur’s. Of course he held back keeping his hands to himself. Arthur didn’t feel the same as he did. He could tell by the way Arthur kept a respectful distance away from him and usually shied away from any sort of contact Alfred issued between them. Besides who would have feelings for someone they just met a few days ago? Alfred apparently.

“Are those roses?” Arthur was now in front of a rose bush admiring the many flowers that decorated it. Bright red roses stretched across the bush as Arthur gently ran his fingers across the soft petals. Alfred got an idea and quickly snipped a single rose from the bush before gaining Arthurs attention. When he turned Alfred presented the flower to him; confusion evident on the smaller mans face.

“I’m sure they won’t miss one measly rose from their garden.” Arthur took the rose as he felt heat rush to his cheeks. He knew he was probably blushing. Hopefully he could pass it off as the heat from the sun if asked. He wasn’t but he held the flower close as he uttered a small thank you to Alfred. This made the young prince beam at him. Arthur looked very cute with a blush, Alfred noted. He wanted to keep doing that. He wanted Arthur to blush and stutter while looking away embarrassingly. He pushed down the urge to cup the smaller man’s face, but whether Arthur knew it or not, he made it extremely difficult to do so. There were other parts of the garden that he wanted to show Arthur but when the sound of metal armor clanking, he knew guards were approaching. Arthur heard the sound and Alfred could see how scared he was. Alfred would have no problem running into them, but Arthur was an entirely different story. Even with Alfred in his presence Arthur would be in trouble if he was found. So as quickly as he could Alfred rushed them down the familiar path they took when they entered while looking back to make sure the guards hadn’t heard or seen them.

“Well that was something.” Alfred said as they made their way out of the gardens and back to the market place. It was as busy as ever with people going to and fro to finish whatever they needed to get done. “I hope you had fun besides being almost found by the guards.”

“Yes, it was fun I will admit.” He still had the rose Alfred given to him clutched in his hand. There wasn’t anything special about it. It was the same as the other ones Arthur was admiring, but because Alfred had given it to him, it held a different meaning. “Although may I suggest something a little less risky next time?” He wouldn’t mind going back actually. It was just the guards that bothered him. When met with silence however, he looked up to see a shocked expression Alfred wore.

“You… You want to do something with me again?” He was shocked. He didn’t think Arthur would want to. He thought after this they would part ways. He was happy when Arthur agreed to go with him today and only came because he wanted to thank Alfred for helping him yesterday.

“Of course I do. I enjoy spending time with you.” Truthfully his time with Alfred had been pleasant especially after seeing such beauty in the gardens.

Alfred smiled wide at Arthur and hugged him causing the other to stiffen before slowly relaxing in the hold. He raised his arms to gently pat his back before being let go. “I’m honestly surprised you would want to spend time with me after that. But I’m glad.” There was still some time left before he could go back to the castle so he deiced to make the most of it. “Follow me, there still some things I want to do with you before the day ends.” Arthur followed as they walked through the city noticing little shops selling cute little trinkets that he would love to have but would never purchase. The main reason being is that he didn’t have the money to do so. All the money he made went to keeping the tea shop in business and buying medicine for his mother. That didn’t stop his want for a few extra things though.

Soon the bustling city life was calming down as the outer parts of the kingdom came into view. There were still a few shops around, but not nearly enough as before. Alfred kept walking and Arthur noticed a small park just up ahead. It looked nice and peaceful. Was this were they were going? His question was answered as Alfred stopped in front of the park gates and held open the small metal door for him. Arthur smiled walking through. It was nowhere near a beautiful as the gardens he had seen at the castle, but it was quiet and the slight breeze brushing against his skin was pleasant.

“This is lovely, Alfred.” He smiled up at the younger boy earning a small laugh from him.

“Well I’m glad you like it. But this isn’t all of it. I actually have something to show you.” Walking along the path, various families were seen running around and playing. Alfred was glad that he was able to find it. He had to actually ask a few people to know where to go before he found it.

A large tree that was perched on top of a large hill was seen and the two boys made their way up. At the top Arthur found that a small picnic had been set up. He didn’t have to voice his curiosity because Alfred spoke up.

“Think of this as a thank you for putting up with me today.” Alfred smiled shyly. “I’m actually really happy that you agreed to meet up today.” He sat down on the blanket that had been set up motioning for Arthur to do the same. Arthur moved slowly towards the blanket before sitting down. This seemed very… romantic Arthur thought. This wasn’t something that two people who just met did. The beautiful garden scenery, the rose, the picnic, and they shy blushing looks. Arthur blushed noticing that this wasn’t just two people hanging out. This seemed like a date that Alfred had set up. A look towards Alfred had him noticing a pink tint to his cheeks.  
“Alfred… did you set up a date for us?” At the question Alfred’s cheeks reddened further.

“Well, I didn’t intend for it to be that way at first. I honestly wanted this day to be used to make up for what happened yesterday. But the more I thought about a date with you I liked the idea even more. I want to get to know you more Arthur. I want to make this a regular thing and maybe in the future we could go out together. If you’ll let me that is.”  
Arthur was stunned. Alfred didn’t even know him. No, he couldn’t do this. He stood up quickly startling Alfred. “Alfred I can’t. I'm flattered for what you did today but I… You don’t even know me and I…” He didn’t know what to say. All his words were coming out in jumbles and Alfred’s hurt expression wasn’t making it easier for him.

“Is there a reason? Did I do something wrong or say anything?” Alfred now stood as well. He hoped he hadn’t offended Arthur.

“No, it’s just… I can’t. I can’t tell you why, I’m sorry. Maybe we can still get together at times but I can’t go out with you or go on any on dates.” Alfred nodded a little hurt. If that’s what Arthur wanted then he would respect it.

“Alright.” He looked down at the picnic he had set out, but he didn’t feel like eating anymore. “I can take you back home if you want.” The tone used in his voice was like a knife to Arthur’s heart. He hated making the other hurt but it couldn’t help it. This was just what he had to do.

The walk to Arthur’s house was in silence. Neither of them dared break to break it. What would they say anyway? There was nothing to be said. Once they reached the battered door of Arthur’s home he quietly said his goodbye and went inside. He wanted to see Alfred again, but it would seem cruel to ask when the next time they could meet would be. Besides, Alfred probably wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Alfred trudged back to the castle. Not even bothering to go back and clean up the picnic, he didn’t care if he was spotted or not. It didn’t really matter. Back in his room he didn’t bother changing. He just toed his shoes off and climbed into bed. He’ll deal with Yao and his wrath tomorrow for skipping a meeting. Closing his eyes and falling asleep, it seemed his subconscious wanted to torture him with dreams of a certain green eyed man.

XXX

Arthur sighed as leaned against his front door. He had looked through the window to see Alfred walking slowly away from his house until he could no longer be seen. It hurt to see the usually cheerful Alfred heartbroken.

 _‘There’s nothing I can do about it though. It can’t be helped.’_ He thought. Looking down he noticed a letter on the floor. Picking it up he noticed the handwriting immediately. He quickly went into his bedroom and broke the wax seal on the front. Inside the writing of his sister filled the page.

_‘Dear Arthur, I know that I said I would be back from Hearts soon, but I don’t know if that’s going to be possible now. I’m sorry. You know I want to come home to see you and mother but… Just try to keep things going while I’m away. ~your sister, Allison’_

Arthur sighed. “Great. As if this day wasn’t already awful.” He had to write a quick reply back to her. Hopefully this would end soon. He wanted to see his sister and have his mother healed again, but things weren’t going his way recently.

_‘Dear Allison, Just be careful while you're away. I want to see you again and I know mother does as well. Come back home as soon as possible please. ~Arthur’_


	2. The Sad Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after trying to sort out what I want in each chapter I realized that this story may exceed five chapters. Im still not sure yet but I know it wont be a very long series. Anyways, enjoy this chapter of Royal Secrets!

Alfred sat at his desk slouched over. It was not a very proper way to sit, but if Alfred was honest with himself, he couldn’t care less about what the proper way to sit was. He was sad, angry, and hurt. He wasn’t necessarily angry at Arthur he was more angry at himself. He should have known Arthur would turn him down. He just met the man the day before and had no idea who Alfred really was. Maybe it was better this way though. Alfred had to focus on work and besides, when he became king he had to have a queen beside him. He knew others had affairs on the side so it wouldn’t be uncommon if he stayed with Arthur, but he knew it wouldn’t be fair to his future queen or Arthur. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He sometimes wished he wasn’t born into royalty. It was too much work and he barely got any time to himself. Not to mention he was going to be forced to marry somebody he would never truly love.

The door to his study open as Yao walked in he seemed surprised to see Alfred in there, but he wasn’t going to voice it. The Jack was just happy to see Alfred actually working.

“Your Majesty, if you don’t mind, the royal family from yesterday would like to see you now.” He had a neutral look on his face but Alfred could tell by the look in his eyes that he better go see them or else get a lecture and smack from Yao. Alfred sighed once again and stood up saying he would be there shortly. He was already dressed appropriately but he needed a few minutes to clear his head. Yao nodded and bowed before exiting the room. Alfred looked out the window in his study and could easily point out where Arthur’s house was. From here it didn’t look that bad in shape. It seemed fine, but the closer you got the closer you noticed that it was close to collapsing. He hated knowing how bad a shape Arthur’s house was along with the others that lived there. Maybe when he had the chance he could propose to fix up the houses there. That way Arthur would have a better home and Alfred would still be able to do something for him. Of course he would never know Alfred did it but that wasn’t the point. He just wanted to be a able to do something more for him.

The prince walked away from the window and out into the hallway to make his way down to the throne room. Yao met him near the doors and opened them for him. Alfred walked to his throne and sat down before a family in dark brown clothing walked in. It was strange to see considering the other neighboring kingdoms had bright colors for their clothing.

“Your Majesty, I would like to present my daughter, Elisha.” A girl with long brown hair stepped forward before bowing to Alfred. The large man standing next her, which Alfred assumed was her father, smiled looking up at the prince. “It would be an honor to our family to have my daughter as your wife and rule beside you.”

Alfred looked at the girl once again who was smiling sweetly at him. He had to admit that she was a very pretty woman. She had long wavy brunette hair, bright blue eyes, and the way she held herself was everything that the kingdom looked for in a queen. Although, Alfred needed to see how well she could rule. He couldn’t pick girl based on just looks alone. So he stood from his throne as Yao came to stand by his side.

“Thank you for bringing your daughter to the Spade Kingdom. I am honored that you would think I would be a good enough husband for her, but I cannot choose her until I can see that she will be able to rule. If I see she is fit for the role of the queen I will consider having your daughter beside me.” Her father nodded.

“Of course Your Majesty. I completely understand.”

Yao walked away from Alfred and told the other to follow them to the dining room. As Alfred hurried along behind Yao, Elisha walked up beside Alfred wanting to start a conversation with him. But as soon as she opened her mouth Yao announced they arrived and opened the door for the royals. Alfred sat at the head of the table as Elisha tried to sit as close as she could next to him. Her family sat a little ways down the long table. Food was then brought in to the room and set the dishes down. They all fixed everyone’s plates and then stood to the side to be ready if they needed anything else. Yao was quickly near Alfred’s side and spoke quietly to him. He wasn’t at the table as he was not allowed to eat with the others.

“Your Majesty, why don’t you talk to Lady Elisha for a while? I want you to get to know her. She may be the last one you see before your coronation and you know what will happen if there is only one Royal ruling.” Alfred nodded before fixing one of charming smiles on his face. He turned to the blue eyed lady next to him earning her attention.

“My lady, I hear you are from beyond the Four Kingdoms. Is that correct? I’m afraid I do not know much about the lands you are from. Would you mind telling me about your home?” The girl smiled seeming relived to finally being able to talk to the prince.

“Of course, Your Majesty. My home is very different from your kingdom. While you have a very stable climate and vast lands, my home is much colder and smaller in size. It’s hard to grow crops, but my people have found ways to grow food. They have invented many things to help them and have even sold some of them to people in other cities.” As Alfred listened to Elisha talk about her lands, he noticed how prideful and even a bit sad. Maybe she was nervous about moving to a new kingdom? Well it would make sense if she was. Moving to entirely new place and told to marry someone you hardly know can’t be easy.

“My Lady, after we finish our meal, would you like to take a walk with me through the castle? If you are going to be the queen one day you need to know your place around here.” Of course Alfred had no idea if she was going to rule, but he didn’t like seeing her sad so he thought a little walk would cheer her up. It seemed to do the trick because she smiled and nodded saying she would love to. After that the room was relatively quiet except for some small talk between the royals. When their meals were done Alfred stood from his chair and helped Elisha out of hers before announcing they would be talking a walk. The others nodded and Yao decided to stay with the family to speak with them.

Alfred took the young woman through the main part of the castle while pointing out a few things or explaining something when she asked. Overall it was a nice walk and soon they found themselves outside in the gardens. Without meaning to he remembered bringing Arthur here and could see the spot where they were yesterday and where he gave Arthur a rose. He could almost see the scene happening again. The way Arthur blushed and shyly took it. It hurt to remember so he didn’t really want to stay there much longer.

“Uh, why don’t we back inside, My Lady? It will be dark soon and we shouldn’t be outside when it’s dark.” He gently pulled her back towards the doors.

“Nonsense Your Majesty. It won’t be dark for a while and besides the gardens look beautiful. Will you please show me around?” She smiled pleadingly at him. As much as he wanted to say no, he knew it would be rude of him to deny her. So he nodded and walked past the rose bush paying it no mind as he walked with her through the maze of bushes seeing various flowers growing along the pathway.

“So you have barely told me anything about yourself, My Lady. Why did you pick Spades to be your new home? You said yourself that your home tends to be far away. I would think one would want to stay close to home to go where it seemed more familiar to them.” Alfred said.

“Well, truthfully there were other places that would feel more comfortable for me, but Spades seemed like a new adventure I guess you could say. Like I said before your lands are far different than mine and far more beautiful.” She looked over at Alfred before continuing. “I was also told that the prince from this kingdom was very kind and handsome, and I am pleased to say that they were not wrong.” This caused Alfred to blush at her words. No one in the Four Kingdoms actually knew what Alfred looked like since he had been hidden away from the public since he was a kid, but Elisha didn’t know that. Still her words were nice to hear. He liked her. He liked her a lot more than some of the other girls who came here looking to be queen.

“Your words are very kind. Thank you.” Soon the sky starting growing dark and the two returned to the castle. Alfred walked Elisha to her the guest room where she would staying for the next few days.

“Thank you for the lovely walk, Your Majesty. I enjoyed our time together. Will we also being doing something together tomorrow as well?” She stood in the doorway of her room ready to get to bed but also wanting to stay and talk to Alfred.

“Well if you would like to do something tomorrow I’m sure we could find something to do. Although I’m sure my Jack will have something planned out for us to take care of before we do anything.” Elisha nodded and since neither of them could find anything else to say, Alfred wished her a good night and left for his own room. Once inside his own room he sighed changing out of his clothes and into night one’s. It was a long day so he was exhausted. It was nice to talk to someone new instead of the same people he saw every day in the castle, but it wasn’t the person he wanted to see. He missed Arthur. He felt ridiculous for thinking that after only a day of not seeing the blond man, but it was true. He missed Arthur’s voice, his scowl he always seemed to have, his hair that shimmered in the sunlight, and he missed those beautiful green eyes. Everything about him Alfred missed. Remembering him felt like a ton of bricks had been set on his chest. It was almost hard to breath. He had to take deep breaths just to get oxygen into him. Closing his eyes he hoped to have a quick dreamless sleep, although just like the night before, his self-conscious wanted to torture him again that night with images of Arthur.

XXX

Arthur worked around the shop quickly going from table to table cleaning it off or talking to a customer when they called him over to speak about something. Usually Arthur would consider these days to be the worst and went home feeling awful and tired at the end of the day. But not this time. Now he was grateful for all the work he had. It took his mind off a few things, or more specially someone. Yes, all this work was taking his mind off of Alfred and how he completely dismissed him the other day. What happened kept replaying in his head over and over again and each time Arthur tried to stop it and work on something in the shop. If there wasn’t anything to do; he would create something. An example would be cleaning the tables and floors for the sixth time that morning, rearranging the tea cups in the back of the shop, or taking inventorying in the back even though it was still the same as it was ten minutes ago. At the moment he was taking inventory as he heard the front door of the shop opened. Arthur sighed relieved that another customer came in. Finally having something to do. A ring came from the front of the store and recognized it as the bell he put on the counter to get his attention if he was not already up front. It had mostly been seen as useless since he was always up at the counter but today it had been rung quite a few times.

“Yes, I will be there just wait! I'm busy!” He called out. He needed to put a few things back up on the shelves before going back out.

“Oh what’s this? Can’t spare even a moment for your own flesh and blood?” The voice called back and Arthur froze. No it couldn’t be. She was still in Hearts. She said that she had to stay there longer. But he would recognize that brash and loud voice anywhere. He quickly shoved everything back on the shelf not caring if it was in the wrong place. It’s not like he won’t be back there again today. Practically running out from the back room there stood his big sister. He smiled and walked around to greet here where they hugged. Truthfully, his sister was the only sibling he could be around without going insane. His older brothers were just a nuisance to him. When they pulled back his sister ruffled Arthur's hair which earned her a halfhearted glare from the younger.

“So how've you been little bother?” She leaned back with her elbows on the counter behind her looking at Arthur. It was a very unladylike to do, but then again his sister was not known to act ladylike in the first place. As a kid she always disregarded everything about acting proper and ladylike. Usually this ended up with their mother lecturing about how to act which she would ignore.

Arthur sighed before answering her question. “I’m… alright I guess. I could be better to tell the truth.” Now this caught her attention. Allison pushed herself from the counter closer to Arthur asking if he was sick. She put her hand on his forehead checking to see if he was hot, which he wasn’t. “No, I’m sick I’m just… just not feeling completely okay. A few things happened yesterday so I’m trying to keep my mind off if it.”

“Do you want to talk about it? I can make us some tea if you’d like. Your customers don’t seem to need you right now, so I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you taking a break.” Arthur looked through the shop. It was true he they didn’t seem to need anything.

“Alright. I’ll clean up a bit and you can make us some tea.” He smiled as well as his sister before he cleaned up the counter and took off his apron and hanging it on a nearby hook. He picked a comfortable seat on a couch that sat in front of an unlit fireplace. It was much too hot outside for it be lit. When his sister sat beside him she handed him his cup of tea and took a sip from hers. Arthur thanked her before taking his own sip and sighed happily as the drink slid down his throat.

“Now then, why don’t you tell me what happened yesterday. You didn’t run into any trouble did you?” She said.

“No, what happened was that a few days I literally ran into somebody on my home from a shopping trip. The man who ran into me offered to help me take my bags home and then invited me spend the next day with him. I had a wonderful time too. He took me out to see the most beautiful gardens I have ever seen and then were going to eat at a park nearby but… while we were there he asked me out and I said no.” He frowned as he explained the last part.

“What? Why would you say no?!” His sister exclaimed. “He seems like a sweet lad. If you really had a nice time and he didn’t harm you why would turn him down?” Arthur looked her like she had turned crazy.

“Allison you know why! Besides I feel terrible anyway. I haven’t seen him at all since then. I was hoping he would at least stop by the shop, but he didn’t.” He really hoped Alfred would at least stop by to have a quick chat, but it was almost noon and there wasn’t any sign of him.

“Arthur, I do know why, but it’s a stupid reason. You should have fun while you can. Besides it’s not as if anything bad is going to happen while having fun with this boy you met.”

“I just… I just don’t want to start something and then it end badly for both of us. I don’t want to hurt Alfred whether it’s intentionally or not.” He hadn’t realized he let the name slip. Allison sighed at him. She cared about Arthur but sometimes he was a right pain to deal with when it came to wanting him to loosen up.

“Listen little brother. This Alfred you met will be fine. Nothing will happen to him. You should be happy and go out with him. Who knows he may even be the one?” She smiled at Arthur’s small blush. “So, what does this prince charming Alfred look like, huh?”

“Well, he had blond hair like mine and has a strange piece that seems to stand up from the rest of his hair. I’m not exactly sure why. Anyway he’s very handsome I suppose.” His blush darkened slightly. “He wears glasses in front of some of the brightest blue eyes I’ve seen. And even though he looks younger than me, he’s very strong. He’s very annoying as well but also very sweet when he wants to be…” He stopped when he saw the look on Allison’s face. “What? Why are you looking at him like that?”

“Because my little brother is in love! I’m happy for you!” She hugged Arthur tightly. He froze in her tight hold not expecting the sudden contact. He tried to keep his tea from splashing out of his cup as he relaxed and hugged her back. “Arthur you need to go to him and tell him you’ve changed your mind. If you don’t you’ll regret it. Trust me.”

“I… I don’t even know where he’d be. I have no idea where he lives.” She seemed very frantic and happy about this while Arthur was just getting nervous. He would like to fix things but he was scared of what Alfred would say. How would he react? Would he be happy, relieved, angry, or sad?

“That doesn’t matter. Ask around if you have to. Arthur you’ve obviously in love or at least like Alfred right?” When she received a nod her smile grew. “Then go after him! If you don’t someone else will and I know you won’t be happy after that. You’ll be miserable.” Arthur nodded as he agreed. She was right.

Standing up he set the remains of his tea down. “Alright. I’ll go try to find him and fix this. Thank you, Allison.” He smiled at her. She nodded and set him away through the door stating that she would take care of the shop for him. Arthur then started his search for his Alfred.

XXX

Alfred sighed unhappily. He tried. He honestly tried to stay in the castle today, but he couldn’t help it as he put on the usual plain button up shirt and black pants. He left the castle and walked around outside. He tried to avoid the tea shop at all costs. He didn’t want to see Arthur. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he saw him. Dreams of the older man plagued him for two nights in a row causing him to have very little sleep as he kept waking up within the night. Now he was wondering the same place where he ran into Arthur. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered seeing him for the first time. Arthur must have thought him a fool for not paying attention to his surroundings.

He walked away from there as he followed random people in the market. He didn’t care where they were going as long as it was somewhere else and not towards the castle. Soon the crowds of people faded into smaller groups and Alfred was left to wonder by himself again. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was though. Houses lined the sides of the streets and they looked to be very nice houses. They must have belonged to much richer people since these ones weren’t threatening to crumble down. While these were nice to see he needed to find his way back to more familiar parts of the city. It seemed harder than he thought because the more he walked the more lost he became. There were less people around as well and each time he tried to ask them for direction they sneered at him and kept walking. He narrowed his eyes at them and balled his fists. They wouldn’t act that way towards him if they knew who he was. They would be on their knees bowing to him.

“Alfred?” He looked up as his name was called. Down the street he saw Arthur who seemed out of breath looking at him nervously. Alfred took a step back which seemed to deflate Arthur’s mood. But the smaller man quickly made his way to Alfred before he could get further away. When he stood in front of him Arthur seemed to lose the words he wanted to say. “Alfred I…” His hands trembled slightly.

“Arthur.” Alfred couldn’t seem to find any words either. Finally he took a deep breath. “Arthur I’m sorry about yesterday. Let’s just forget it happened alright.”

“No, Alfred wait. I’m sorry. I was scared and nervous yesterday. I wasn’t expecting you to ask me something like that so suddenly. The truth is that I like you as well. If it’s alright, do you think that we could try going out?” He smiled nervously. But he didn’t expect Alfred to turn his head away.

“I can’t. I’m going to be married to someone else soon. My parents found someone for me and soon we’ll be married. I also won’t be able to see you anymore. I’m sorry, Arthur.” Arthur stood there frozen in place comprehending what he just heard. Married? Alfred was going to be married? When did this happen? And if he knew about this why would he ask Arthur out just the day before? Maybe he didn’t know. Arthur thought what if he had accepted Alfred’s request that they would both be happy right now.

Alfred started to walk away leaving Arthur standing there with a broken heart. Allison was right. He was miserable now. The only person to have taken interest to him in a long time was now out of his grasp forever. He felt his throat go dry as Alfred walked out of sight. Arthur trudged back to his little shop and opened the door. His sister stood behind the counter giving someone a cup of tea. She smiled when Arthur came in but soon faded as she saw how Arthur looked. Quickly she came to his side asking what was wrong. He just shook his head and Allison hugged him tightly in understanding.

“I’m so sorry Arthur.”

He just nodded as his sister held him.

XXX

Alfred spent out the rest of the day in the castle and held a fake smile in place. Inside he felt sick to his stomach. Just as he found his queen, Arthur confesses and wanted to be with him. He was angry at everything. Why couldn’t things go the way he wanted them to? Why did Elisha have to come this week? Why did Alfred have to marry someone he didn’t love? Why didn’t Arthur say yes to him yesterday? He had too many unanswered questions and he wanted to hide away in his room until they were all settled.

Yao happily announced that Elisha would be the new queen and the two were to be wed and crowned on Alfred’s eighteenth birthday. Elisha was ecstatic of course. She smiled and hugged Alfred. He hugged her back out of politeness with his smile in place. Her parents were very happy for her and told her that they would be there for her coronation. They weren’t allowed to stay with her anymore. They had their own kingdom to run anyway. This was fine with her but she did wish them safe travels back home when they left the castle the next day.

Alfred felt relieved when they were gone, but not as relieved as he would have been if she was with them. She seemed to hang onto Alfred where ever he went now. Even in his study while he was working she sat right next to him. It annoyed him a bit that he hardly had any privacy now, but he kept silent. _‘Be a good soon-to-be husband and just bear through it.’_ He thought. Easier said than done. The only privacy times he got were when he was going to the bathroom, going to sleep, or had and important private meeting. He came to cherish these times of peace. He still thought Elisha nice of course, just very clingy.

“Alfred. Can I speak to you for a moment?” Elisha was beside Alfred as always.

“Yes, you may. What is it?” He quickly glanced up from his work to where she sat. The first thing he noticed about Elisha when they announced that she was going to be queen was that all her old clothes were trashed and now she was wearing the colors of Spade. Blue and royal purple.

“It’s nothing really; it’s just… well if we are going to be wed soon I was thinking that we should sleep together in the same bed instead of me sleeping in the spare room.” Alfred stopped his letter that he was writing to Hearts.

“What? I mean I guess that’s true, but I’d rather wait until we’re married. Reason being is that I think it would be more significant that way. Don’t you think? I mean that way it’ll be more special.” Alfred was trying to come up with anything to not have to go through with this. His room was one of the only safe havens he had left in this castle. He couldn’t even go outside in his kingdom because of the work that had piled up after announcing to the Four Kingdoms of the marriage. He had been sent congratulations letters by all royals explaining they would attend the wedding and he had to send back thank you letters and invitations. He had to plan out the wedding and approve of different things. His birthday and coronation were a few months away, but it takes a lot of time to plan out a royal wedding. Elisha had her duties as well, but most of them would come once she was officially crowned. Until then she barely had anything to do so she usually spent her time with Alfred to keep herself occupied.

“I see… I guess you’re right.” She smiled and Alfred was relieved that what he said actually worked. Suddenly she stood up. “I think I’m going to take my leave. Maybe I can find something to do and I can give you some privacy to work.” Elisha left the room and Alfred almost felt bad thinking he may have hurt her in some way, but the feeling quickly left. Going back to his work the thank you letter to Hearts was finally finished he pulled out a new sheet and started to write.

_“Arthur, I’m sorry I haven’t been coming around and I probably sounded cold to you when you talked to me the other day, but I just want you to know that I was so happy when you confessed. After you said no the first time I was sure you never wanted to see me again, but now I know. Unfortunately I am going to be married soon. I don’t want to be. I want to be with you no matter what anybody else in this kingdom thought. I hope that I can at least see you soon.  
~Alfred”_

He folded the letter and sealed it shut. He had no idea if Arthur would ever read this or not, but it felt better to write his feelings for the blond on paper. It helped lift the weight off his chest some. Right when he was going to put the letter in a drawer the door opened and his friend Toris walked in. Alfred smiled and ran up to his friend startling him.

“Toris! I have a job for you!” He shoved the letter into the small man’s chest. “I need you to deliver this letter for me. It’s to someone named Arthur and he’s normally in this tea shop that’s not too far from here. Can you do it for me, please?”

“A-Ah, I mean I guess. Yes, Your Majesty. But I have something to tell you. Yao requires you in the meeting room this instant. He said it was urgent.” Alfred groaned but nodded. At least it would keep him from getting carpal tunnel from writing so many letters. It’d give his hand a break.

“Alright fine.” He opened the door but turned back to Toris before leaving. “One more thing, if you see Arthur, use my name instead of ‘his majesty’ or anything like that, okay?” And then he was out of the door.

Toris looked down at the letter but did as he was requested. He didn’t want to question his actions. He knew better than to do that to the prince. Toris quickly excited the room and out into the kingdom searching for the tea shop. Of course it was hard to do that when the prince had not given him proper directions. He had almost given up until he saw a small building and walked towards it and relief filled him when he saw it was a tea shop. Hoping it was the right one, he walked in and the scent of freshly brewed tea hit his senses. He smiled at the scent. He preferred coffee over tea as most in the kingdom, but he did enjoy tea every once in a while.

Going up to the counter he saw a man who looked downright miserable. Bad day maybe? Anyhow, as he walked up he was greeted but there was no meaning to it. Toris thought nothing of it but tightly held onto the letter the prince had given him.

“I’m sorry but are you Arthur by any chance. I have a letter.” The man looked up with confusion and curiosity on his face.

“Yes, I’m Arthur. What kind of letter is it?” Toris smiled as held it up for him to take.

“It’s a letter from His Ma- I mean Alfred. Do you know him?” He hoped his little slip up hadn’t gone noticed, but it didn’t seem to matter. As soon as Alfred’s name was said, Arthur snatched the letter from the man’s hand. Normally Arthur wouldn’t be so rude, but at the moment he couldn’t care less about politeness. He tore off the seal to read it. He smiled a bit finally being able to hear from Alfred. It was the only thing he was able to feel happy about right now after talking to him the other day. Maybe he could wright one back. Arthur looked up from his letter to speak with Tori's; however the other was nowhere to be seen. He frowned. Well, there goes his chance to speak with Alfred again.

“I’ll get another one I’m sure. When I do I’ll have a letter of my own to send back.” That thought put a smile on his face for the rest of the day. It was when he went home that night that unease came back to him. When he opened the door he saw his sister sleeping on a poorly made makeshift bed. Grabbing a blanket he laid it over his sister before going to his room. Changing out of his clothes he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Thinking he was going to have a dreamless sleep his subconscious decided different. A shape of something or someone started to form in front of him. He couldn’t determine it at first until the body shape of a woman became clearer. Her dark hair had been tied back and her green robes flowed around her. Her brown eyes bored into Arthur and it was obvious this woman was not happy with him. Instantly Arthur knew who she was. He stepped back trying to get away somehow, but the women came up to Arthur almost face to face she was so close.

“Arthur, you do know why I’m here don’t you? I’m getting impatient and you haven’t done a single thing yet.” Arthur winced at her words.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m trying, honestly, it’s just—“

“Quiet. I don’t want to hear your excuses. You’ve been given multiple chances but you haven’t taken any of them. You do realize the outcome if this continues don’t you?” Arthur nodded. “Good. Now finish your job quickly before I decide to end this little deal of ours.” Arthur wasn’t given a chance to reply as she vanished causing Arthur to wake from his sleep. It was morning and the light was streaming into his room giving a little sight of his bedroom. The blond man sighed before sitting up and trudged into the other bedroom that his sick mother occupied. Arthur gently held her hand rubbing his thumb over it.

“I’m sorry, mum. It seems this is going to be harder than I thought.” He leaned down giving her a small kiss on her head. As much as Arthur would like to stay by his mother’s side for the day, he had work to do. Regrettably leaving his mother’s side, he got ready for another long day of work.

XXX

Arthur wasn’t the only person who was visiting their mother that morning. When work had died down a bit, Alfred left his study and towards the part of the castle that was almost completely deserted. It was sad and Alfred felt angry that hardly anybody came by the wing his mother was in. She was technically still the ruler of the kingdom and should be treated like one. Not put away to where she had no human contact anymore. It was depressing. Alfred hardly ever had time to see her at all so whenever the chance arose to see his mother he took it. 

Quietly knocking on the door he stepped inside his mother’s room when she looked up from her bed. Seeing Alfred she smiled and tried to sit up but Alfred rushed over and gently pushed her back down.

“No you don’t have to get up. Don’t waste your energy.”

“Alfred, dear, I’m just sitting up. I wouldn’t waste that much energy.” The look she was given was pleading. She sighed. “Alright, fine. So, anyway I see you’ve come by. Has Yao finally let up on work for you?” They both smiled.

“No, I’ve uh… actually been sneaking out the castle. But I’ve been careful and I’m not hurt! I’m just tired of all the work. I never get time to myself anymore.” Alfred frowned and mother grabbed his hand leading him to sit on the bed.

“I understand. Unfortunately you can’t just keep sneaking out. You have duties to attend to that can’t be pushed aside. And if I’m not mistaken I heard that you finally found your queen, yes?” Alfred nodded. “Well, that’s not something that you can push aside either. Your birthday is soon as well as the coronation that needs to be ready.”

“I-I know… But I meet someone and I really like him. He feels the same about me too. It’s just hard knowing that I can’t be with him because I have to marry someone I don’t love. Did you and dad feel the same when you had to marry?”

The queen shifted around a bit before answering. “Your father and I learned to love each other, or at least pretended to. We weren’t allowed to marry who we wanted. We could have affairs, yes, but that always put a sick feeling in my stomach so I never went through with it. When you were finally born I tried my hardest to change the rules of who you could marry, but nobody listened to me. Your father simply laughed and sent me on my way.” Alfred looked down. Maybe he could change the laws when he became king? If he couldn’t marry who he wanted the least he could do was change the laws for future rulers.

“So who’s this boy you met, Alfred?” His mother’s smiling face brought him back from his thoughts. He smiled at her. She was the only person he could talk to easily. And what was even better was that she was accepting of Alfred’s preferences while the rest of the kingdom decided to stick to the olden traditions of Spades.

“His name is Arthur and I met him when I first snuck out. I kind of ran right into him and after spending some time with him I really started to like him.” He continued to talk about him and what happened. The adventure they took through the gardens and even the rejection he took which earned a small hand squeeze form his mother. When he was done explaining everything he got a look of sympathy.

“I’m sorry, dear. I honestly wish things were different. Arthur sounds like a wonderful man and I’m glad you two like each other.”

“Yeah…” Alfred spent as long as he could with his mother after that. Mostly talking random things and at sometimes about nothing at all. The time came though when the young prince had to leave his mother’s side. He promised he’d be back as soon as he could. After giving his mother a kiss on the forehead he walked out of the room and towards his study.

“At least it seems she’s getting better which is good. I wonder if she’ll be well enough in time for my birthday.” He frowned thinking about it. Usually his birthday was a fun time for him and the people in the castle but now it left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It meant marriage and finally being king. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be ruler or be married to someone he didn’t care for. He never asked to be born into a royal family and forced to do things he didn’t want. He hated all of it.

Alfred hadn’t even noticed Yao walking by. It was a lost cause but he needed to speak to Yao about the marriage and coronation.

“Yao I need to speak with you about something.” Hearing Alfred behind him, the Jack stopped walking to turn around and face him.

“Yes Your Majesty, what is it?”

“It’s about the marriage. I don’t want to do this. Elisha is nice but I can’t marry her. I love someone else who returns my feelings. It wouldn’t be right to marry someone else.” Yao’s eyes widened for a second before narrowing quickly.

“Your Majesty, we have been over this more times then I care to count. You are marrying Lady Elisha and that’s final. You are still the prince and you must do what will benefit the kingdom in the future. Now I don’t want to hear another word about this.” He didn’t give Alfred a chance to respond if he wanted to because he was already walking away. Alfred balled his fists up as he hung his head. Why did it have to turn out this way?

“I wish I had been born a commoner. That way I could be with Arthur with fewer problems.” Alfred sighed. He needed a way to fix things but he didn’t know what to do without causing a huge ruckus. He could barely go outside in the gardens without guards watching his back. 

“I miss Arthur.” Was the last he said as he trudged back to his room.

XXX

Later that night, Arthur had visited a pub by himself. He was still angry and heartbroken and decided to drown down the feelings with alcohol. He had only meant to drink a few shots but soon enough the effects took place and the whole place seemed to spin. Standing up was an awful idea. He had a huge head rush and he had a hard time standing straight without wobbling around. It took a few minutes, but soon the pub stopped spinning enough for him to see where the door was. He stumbled outside in cool night. The breeze actually felt wonderful on his hot skin. He leaned against the side of the pub before his legs gave out and fell to the ground. Perhaps he went a small past his drinking limit. He couldn’t help it though. He wanted to see Alfred and the whole arranged marriage he had didn’t help with that one bit.

Hearing footsteps he groaned and picked his head up trying to see who it was. That proved to be a bad idea. The action hurt his already throbbing head so he just let it hang. It’s not like he would able to tell who it was what with his vison swirling. What startled him was he was suddenly picked up and in his drunken state he started squirming around wanting to get away.

“H-Hey, stop moving around! I’m trying to help you get home!” Arthur stopped when he heard the voice. He knew who it was.

“Alfred..?” Arthur’s vision may be blurry from the alcohol effects but he knew Alfred voice anywhere.

“Yeah it’s me, Artie. Are you alright?” He wasn’t answered. Arthur had simply smiled as he rested his head against Alfred chest. Sleep soon took him over after closing his eyes. Alfred didn’t seem to mind. He was just happy he found Arthur before someone else did.

Reaching the smaller blonds home was easy enough. The darkness made it a little more difficult but he managed. Carefully opening the door and trying to hold Arthur in his arms he walked inside closing the door shut with his foot. Finding Arthurs room was very easy considering how small the home was. He laid the man down and tucked him into bed before starting to turn away until he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Looking down he saw that Arthur had woken up and now had a death grip on the prince.

“Wait, don’t go yet. Please.” His voice was pleading and Alfred was struggling with staying like Arthur wanted, or going back to the castle like he was supposed to. In the end Alfred decided to stay. Alfred climbed into bed with Arthur but stayed on top of the sheets instead of under them like Arthur was. He did wrap his arm around Arthur’s waist and pull him closer. The two stayed like that falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I left you guys off with a tiny bit of fluff at the end. And also Ireland had finally entered the story, yay! She's an OC of mine if you couldn't tell but I really enjoy writing for her and i hope you guys like her as well.  
> (Also I am sorry for any mistakes I do not have a beta for this story so I am trying my best to look for mistakes, but nobody's perfect so Im bound to miss something. Also there are mistakes in the last chapter and I will get to them when I have time. I just really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys.)


	3. Runaway Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for not posting for over a month. I had way too hard of a time trying to write this chapter. That and I had some bad anxiety problems that I had to deal with. I hope that this chapter is okay.  
> What happened was I knew what I wanted to write but had no idea how to. Hope you all still like it. I am NOT abandoning this story though so don't worry.

Arthur woke up with his head pounding. He groaned and tried to roll over away from the sun’s rays, but found himself unable to do so. Confused he opened his eyes and as they became focused they widened when they saw who was in the bed with him. It was Alfred. Arthur was frozen in shock and couldn’t move. Why was Alfred here? More importantly why was he in bed with Arthur? 

Trying not to move too much to disturb Alfred, he couldn’t help but shift a little closer to him and leaned his forehead on Alfred’s chest. He breathed in deep smelling Alfred’s scent and relaxing some. His head still hurt but it was just nice being this close to the other in his arms. However, this lovely moment was, unfortunately, ruined by Allison who came in just to check on Arthur to find some stranger in her little brother’s bed.

“Arthur, who the hell is that?!” She immediately walked over to the bed pulling Arthur out from the covers which resulted in Arthur yelping and groaning. Alfred moaned lightly and started to wake up. He blinked frantically until he eyes landed on Arthur and the women holding him. She looked angry and also slightly frightened. Alfred instantly got up and started to try and explain things but Arthur beat him to it.

“Allison calm down he’s not going to hurt me.” He pulled free of his sister’s hold. “This is Alfred. The one I was telling you about.”

While Allison was relieved that this strange new man wasn’t going to hurt either of them, especially Arthur, it still didn’t explain why he was in their house. She crossed her arms and demanded an explanation. When Arthur was unable to give one considering he was too drunk to remember anything, Alfred politely and calmly gave one saying how he saw Arthur almost passed out in front of a pub and decided to bring him home. Allison sighed running a hand through her long, red, curly hair.

“Arthur I thought I told you not to go drinking so late at night. Mother and I both hate when you do that. I understand you were upset but don’t put yourself in danger. This kingdom isn’t exactly the safest at night.” Alfred stood to the side as the siblings spoke trying to look at anything besides the two other people in the room 

“I know you’re worried I appreciate that, truly, but I’m fine. I can take care of myself. Besides I got home safely.”

“Yes, this time. But what about next time? What happens if nobody else you know comes by to help you? I just want you to be okay, Arthur.” Arthur simply sighed and looked over at Alfred who was standing there awkwardly trying to pretend he wasn’t listening. It was hard not to though when the people talking are less than two feet away from you in a tiny room. Allison looked over as well before releasing another sigh. She put on a smile and extended her hand towards Alfred. “Hello, I’m Allison Arthur’s older sister. Sorry you had to hear me lecture him. I just care about him.”

Alfred smiled too before taking the hand. “It’s fine. I know you care about him and I do too, that's why I wanted to get him home.” The exchange wasn’t too awkward but Arthur felt uncomfortable and Alfred felt a strong urge to reach over and pull the smaller man into his arms, but with his sister standing there and her freaking out about a stranger in Arthur's bed he decided against it.

“Well it’s nice to finally put a face to the name that Arthur talks so much about.” Her smile widened when she saw Arthur's blush. Alfred couldn’t help but laughed slightly which earned a small glare.

“Actually Allison I want to talk to Alfred alone for a second. Could you give us a moment? I’ll be out in a bit.” Her smiled faded slightly before looking between the two and nodded. She stepped out and the door was closed but Arthur just knew that she was probably right outside the door to where she could hear them.

Alfred looked at Arthur slightly worried about what he would say when Arthur suddenly hugged him tightly. Alfred instantly returned the hug. His arms wrapped around his waist and he let his nose bury into Arthur's hair. Oh how he wanted to do this for so long. Arthur’s arms felt amazing wrapped around him and couldn’t get enough of Arthur's scent. It smelled strongly of tea, books, and roses. Alfred let the other man’s name slip out of his mouth. In reaction to this Arthur’s arms tightened around him.

“Alfred. I missed you so much. When I got your letter I was so happy. I thought you didn’t want to see me again and I had ruined everything. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. Maybe if I had things would’ve been different and--“ Alfred cut him off quickly.

“No it’s nothing you did Arthur. I was doomed from the day I heard about my arranged marriage. I was just hoping that I could change their mind when I met you.” He pulled back and cupped Arthur’s face. “However life hasn’t exactly been in my favor lately, but I was hoping to change that last night.” This caught Arthur’s attention.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, last night I just about had it with everything. I felt more caged in than I had been before, so I snuck out and planned on running away. I know a friend in Diamonds that would probably be willing to help.” He looked at Arthur who wore a shocked expression. If he ran away then Arthur would never see him again. At least they could still see each other even if the marriage went through.

“B-But… I would never see you. Diamonds isn’t close too close to Spades so…” He grip loosened on Alfred. He leaned forward to where his head rested on Alfred’s shoulder.

“Well, that’s why I wondering if you wanted to come with me. I was actually going to stop by your house the next day to ask, but then I saw you passed out in front of a pub. What were you doing there anyway?”

Arthur froze. He didn’t really want to explain that he was planning on getting drunk to forget the only person to care about him was getting married. He had a feeling that would make Alfred feel like it was his fault when it wasn’t. It was Arthur’s own stupidity that thought getting drunk was a good idea that night.

“There’s no reason. I simply wanted to drink and had a bit too much.” Well it wasn’t a complete lie. “But back to subject at hand. Alfred I can’t go with you as much as I would love to. I have a tea shop to run and my mother is too sick for me to leave. It was hard enough for me to take care of both things at once and I don’t want to put all that strain on Allison if I left. It wouldn’t be fair to her. Don’t get me wrong I do want to go but… I just can’t. I’m sorry.” Alfred looked down saddened. He probably knew that was going to be the answer so he shouldn’t be too disappointed. It still hurt though.

“Well… Instead how about you just come with me temporarily? Like maybe a week or so. That way we still get to have time to ourselves and you can come back to take care of your shop and mother.” This time he looked a little more hopeful but it still depended on Arthur’s decision. He watched as Arthur bit his lip contemplating the option. He looked at Alfred before sighing.

“I guess that would be alright.” He was suddenly engulfed by Alfred arms that were wrapped tightly around him. “But,” Arthur said gently pushing him back “I have to check with Allison. I still don’t feel okay leaving her alone like this.” Alfred nodded in understanding. Arthur grabbed Alfred’s hand and pulled him outside the room where, as he predicted, Allison was leaned up against the wall near Arthur’s door.

“Did you have a nice talk?” She asked. Arthur nodded but decided to just come right out and ask.

“Allison, I understand if you say no but… I want to go with Alfred to Diamonds. It won’t be for very long, but if you don’t think you can take care of everything while I’m gone just say so.” His grip on Alfred’s hand tightened. His sister didn’t control his life, he was perfectly fine while she was off in Hearts, but if she needed Arthur to help her then he would stay. Allison seemed to stiffen up some and Arthur took this as a bad sign. Is she going to say no?

Allison shifted from her left to right foot. The red head could clearly see that Arthur wanted to go, but she was concerned for him. She didn’t know Alfred at all. And how well did Arthur know Alfred anyway? Being the older sister she just wanted to make sure he was okay especially with him going to a whole different kingdom that she knew nothing about. Running a hand through her hair she sighed. “I don’t know Arthur. I want to say yes but I don’t know anything about Alfred so I'm just a little uneasy. I would be able take care of the shop just fine along with mother that’s no problem.” Arthur deflated slightly taking this as a no. “But you are an adult so… go ahead I guess. Go have fun in Diamonds.” She smiled at the same time Arthur did. He quickly gave her a hug and thanked her. “Just be careful alright?” Arthur nodded.

Alfred waited behind them and waited till Arthur was ready to go. He was so excited he had everything planned out on what to do when they got there. First he wanted to take Arthur to a nice place to eat, he knew the food in Diamonds was the best out of any Kingdom in the world, next he wanted to take Arthur on a small shopping trip, and then maybe a night show if one was playing. If not then they would go to a hotel and stay there for however long Arthur wanted to stay for their trip.

Finally when Arthur seemed ready and had said his final goodbyes to his sister and his mother he raced out the door with the smaller blonds hand in his. He laughed loudly as they sprinted towards the docks. Once they were there Alfred quickly stepped onto a boat that he usually used when visiting the other kingdoms. It was a relatively good sized ship meant to hold him, the Jack, a few servants, and food for the trip. Arthur was surprised how Alfred was able to have a ship this size. He didn’t even know Alfred had a ship in the first place. Not wanting to question he just decided to assume that Alfred came from a wealthy family.

Alfred already had all his things on board and took Arthur's small bag. Arthur was barely able to grab anything when they left because Alfred had been so excited to actually being able to go with Arthur somewhere. For him this was a dream come true.

“Oh man, Arthur I can’t wait for you to see Diamonds!” The ship had already left dock now that everything was settled in. Alfred was basically jumping up and down filled with excitement and happiness. “You’ll love it I know you will! They have the best food, super nice people, and they have some really pretty spots there that I think you might like!” Arthur smiled at Alfred’s enthusiasm. A lot of times, Arthur has realized, Alfred acts like a small child. But honestly that added to his charm. He was sweet, caring, and overall didn’t push him into something he didn’t want. He was really a wonderful person.

Alfred noticed Arthur just staring at him with a smile on his face and blushed slightly. He walked closer to him snapping Arthur out of the slight trance he was in. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man Arthur froze for a second before relaxing deciding to just enjoy this. There was no reason to push him away or act embarrassed. They were the only ones on the large boat so why deny something he wanted so badly? He wrapped his own arms around Alfred’s neck and sighed in contentment. The feeling of Alfred’s arms around him would never grow old. It was wonderful.

The rest of the day was spent by them trying to pass the time by either cuddling against each other, playing a few games that Alfred had brought along, or simply having something to eat when they were hungry. Alfred had to make sure they were still on the right course so he went up to the ships wheel for a few minutes before joining Arthur again. He had told him that the trip would take about another day or so before finally reaching Diamonds docking port. It would be late at night when they arrived so it would be best to find the hotel as quickly as possible when they arrived. So that night when Alfred went to sleep, Arthur decided to stay up. He wasn’t really tired honestly. Besides he enjoyed the gently sea breeze they swept passed him. Arthur closed his eyes and breathed deeply taking in the salty scent of the ocean. The last time Arthur had been on a boat was when he was little and traveling from his home to Spades. At times he wished he could go back. He missed the green hills of his home, the old buildings built by his ancestors, and just the welcoming feeling it brought to everyone that visited. But his father had thought it was a good idea to leave to spread his business to others around the world which meant leaving his peaceful and wonderful home. And then Arthur’s mother had gotten sick. His father and three older brothers left to try and spread the business to send money back to help pay for medicine or whatever they needed leaving him and Allison alone to care for her. Soon Allison had to leave as well leaving Arthur all alone in Spades. A place he was unfamiliar with.

Arthur sighed. The situation still wasn’t any better. His father and brothers haven’t sent money in a long while and his mother’s condition had gotten worse over recent years. He got desperate. He remembered the day he was looking for remedies that could help when a lady walked up to him. She was beautiful and certainly wasn’t from Spades judging by her facial features. Her long dark brown hair with equally dark brown eyes looked too foreign to come close to anything within the Cards kingdoms. “I see you’re having a bit of trouble there. Is someone in your family sick?” She had asked.

Arthur nodded. “Yes, my mother. She’s sick and I’m trying to help find something for her.” The women didn’t react at first. She merely stared at Arthur for a second making him uncomfortable.

“I can help you actually. But my help comes with a price. But I don’t ask for money or material items.” Arthur seemed intrigued. Seeing this the women continued. “Judging by the books you have in front of you I can tell that your mother is very sick. I hope you realize simple apothecary medicine won’t due. I can help you though. Are you interested?" Arthur nodded. “Anything to help my mother.” She nodded.

“Good. Now what I ask may disturb you but is necessary. For your mother’s health it not something I can simply just give. I must take it from someone else to give to her.” “Take it from someone else? You’re going to make someone endure the sickness that my mother has?” She nodded. It seems cruel to do. Make a person who has nothing to do with anything of this suffer. But the woman was willing to help and he didn’t know what else to do. So he agreed. Soon they made a deal and gave Arthur a small vile telling him to have his mother drink it when he got home. He asked no questions and did as he was told. But soon it grew worse. Simply taking health from someone wouldn’t due anymore. She was deathly ill and Arthur didn’t know what to do anymore. He sought the strange women out to ask for help. When he found her what she told him was not something he wanted to hear.

“I’m afraid taking someone else’s health isn’t good enough. Now this about taking a life from somebody. I’m sure you know what this means. If you want your mother to live you know what to do.”

“Hey.” Arthur was started out of his memory by Alfred’s voice. He turned around to see Alfred standing at the doorway of the ships hallway. “What are you doing out here?” He walked closer to Arthur and leaned against the side railing of the boat with Arthur.

“Ah it’s nothing really. Just reliving a few memories is all.” Alfred nodded. “Anyway what are you doing up? You must be tired, right?”

“Well, I was asleep for a while until I realized you weren’t in bed with me. So I got up to look for you.” Arthur blushed brightly hoping that it was too dark out to be noticed. “R-Really there’s no need for me to be in the same bed. I was going to be in my own room for the trip so as to not bother you.” Alfred smirked slightly noticing the blush. He snaked his arms around Arthur’s waist noticing the blush darken.

“Honestly I don’t mind. I mean we slept in the same bed just the other night. What’s so different now?” He leaned down nuzzling against Arthur's neck.

“I… I was… I-It…” He didn’t continue. He only lifted his head allowing for Alfred to continue his nuzzling. He grabbed Alfred’s hands that were around his waist and intertwined his fingers. It was actually quite nice to be this close to him. Just the two of them alone on a ship was wonderful. Not having to worry about being caught or given strange looks by judgmental people on the streets was a fantastic feeling for them both.

Soon Alfred lifted his head from Arthur’s neck meeting those beautiful green eyes. They both were transfixed. Arthur’s breath shortened and his heart kept skipping beats. Alfred lifted a hand to place on Arthur’s cheek and it felt like fire against his skin. “I want to kiss you.” Alfred spoke so softly Arthur barley heard him. He did nod though signaling that he too wanted to kiss the taller blond. So why was he so nervous? It was just going to be a simple kiss.

Alfred leaned down barley an inch away from Arthur's own lips. He closed his eyes feeling the others breath on his lips. Soon enough he felt the soft brush of Alfred’s lips on his. It was a simple chaste kiss but it took his breath away. Arthur pressed back lightly tilting his head to get a better angle considering how he was positioned at the moment. When Alfred was the first to pull away Arthur followed before realizing what he was doing and opened his eyes. Alfred had a blush but was smiling. Arthur couldn’t help but smile as well. That was their first kiss together so they felt giddy and happy. Arthur turned around to face Alfred before wrapping his arms around Alfred and resting his head against the others strong chest. Alfred smiled as he ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair. He had been nervous about kissing him. To be honest he actually kissed him sooner than he had expected. But in the moonlight and with his arms around Arthur it just felt right. For the rest of the night it went smoothly. They went to bed together sleeping peacefully letting the gentle rocking of the boat sooth them through the night.

XXX

Finally they had reached the Diamonds docking port. It took a whole other day but they managed to arrive at night like Alfred had said. They were both extremely tired. The waters near Diamonds were quite rough so it was hard to sleep with the boat rocking each which way. Because of that Alfred had to stay at the ships wheel so they didn’t knock into anything or get turned around. Needless to say they both needed sleep and fast. Arthur knew he was cranky and tired. He didn’t want to accidentally snap at Alfred so he was careful not to say anything as they made their way to a hotel. Thankfully it wasn’t far from the port so the two males didn’t need to walk too far.

Alfred had signed themselves in when they got there and grabbed the keys from the girl at the front desk. At the first sight of the bed Arthur fell onto it unceremoniously making Alfred chuckle slightly. Setting the few things they had down near the door, he pulled the covers back and settled Arthur more comfortably on the bed. Giving the smaller blond a kiss on his forehead he crawled into bed pulling him close to him before falling asleep.

The next morning Arthur was already up and getting dressed. Alfred had his eyes cracked open slightly, but it was enough to see how Arthur had only his pants and nothing else on Alfred felt his cheeks burn slightly and he knew he was blushing. Alfred groaned and turned over trying to advert his eyes. Arthur hearing this jumped from the sound and quickly pulled his shirt on.

“Alfred?” Arthur walked over to the bed pulling the covers back. Alfred looked up at the now dressed Arthur before sitting up. He scratched the back of his head the slight blush still on his cheeks.

“So… Uh Arthur I got a few ideas of what we can do today!” He needed to get his mind out of the gutter fast. “I was thinking since you’re up now. Maybe we could get something eat? You up for that?” Alfred smiled as Arthur nodded his head saying it was a good idea. Now that he settled that, he got his clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Switching from his royal clothes to commoner type clothes was always a strange feeling to Alfred. He was always in tight restricting clothing but with the new clothes he had bought when sneaking out were light and looser. He could actually breathe freely and move more.

Finally coming out from the bathroom fully dressed he grabbed Arthur’s hand, the hotel key, and some money for food or whatever else they wanted to get. Walking out of the hotel though Arthur seemed to tense up while looking around nervously. More than a few times it felt like he was trying to retract his hand from Alfred’s walking down the street. Curious about what was going on, Alfred leaned down and asked if Arthur was okay.

“Uh, well, it’s just I don’t want people staring at us. I don’t want to be judged.” Suddenly Alfred knew why Arthur was so nervous. He smiled slightly and stopped walking before pulling Arthur into a big hug.

“You don’t have to worry about people judging you here. Diamonds is more accepting here than the people in Spades. Most here honestly couldn’t care less about what we do.” Well that put Arthur at ease more but he was still nervous. So instead Alfred decided to end the fears all together. “Do you want to test it?” Before Arthur could ask what he meant, he felt Alfred’s lips on his. He struggled but with the other kissing him and the arms around him tightening he finally relaxed. Wrapping his arms around Alfred’s neck he felt Alfred’s hand run through his hair. Pulling back from the kiss reluctantly, he saw Alfred’s soft and loving smile. A quick look around Arthur realized that no one was giving them dirty looks or shielding their children’s eyes from the sight of them. They were all going on about their business.

“Well, it seems you were right, Alfred.” It actually filled Arthur with relief knowing that he could now happily hold or be with Alfred without judgmental looks. Alfred simply smiled at him.

“See I told you they were more accepting here. That means we can kiss and hug all we want!” He laughed picking Arthur up in his arms. The action caused Arthur to clutch onto Alfred. Of course he couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh of his own. “Do you want to get something to eat now? ‘Cause I don’t know about you but I’m starving!” Alfred said after setting Arthur down. The smaller let out a laugh saying that yes he would like to get something to eat.

Alfred led him down the cobblestone road. Knowing Arthur he wanted to take him to a nice place, but this wasn’t just any old place he wanted to take him to. Technically where he was taking him was a very famous tea shop in Diamonds. He hoped Arthur liked it.

Soon reaching their destination Alfred announced they were there. Looking up at the name of the place Arthur’s eyes widened in what Alfred hoped was excited and happy. The name of the shop was Mariage Frères. He couldn’t believe it. Arthur had always wanted to go here but they never had these shops in any other parts of the world. Of course the teas here were different than the ones he was used to but these were richer and better quality than the normal leaf teas he had in his own shop.

“Alfred… I’ve always wanted to go here. I didn’t know this was where we were going.” He couldn’t take his eyes off the shops name. It was almost as if he looked away the name and shop itself would disappear.

Alfred chuckled. “Well I know how much you love tea and this is the best place in Diamonds for people to drink and buy it so…” His face started to tint red again. Arthur finally looked away giving Alfred one of the sweetest smiles he had seen on him. He leaned up giving Alfred a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me that you would think of bringing me here.” The young prince smiled down at him before grabbing his hand to bring him inside. They weren’t going to get their tea or food standing outside just talking about the place. The two were seated somewhere near the back of the shop. There were no windows anywhere in the shop except in the very front to show off their goods to people on the street trying to lure them in. It would be dark where they were if it weren’t for the candles that illuminated the place.

Two menus were placed down in front of them. When Arthur opened his he nearly gawked at how many types of teas the place had. Of course he could see the selections from behind the counter but that seemed like a grain of sand compared to what was shown in the menus. He almost didn’t want to order food and instead try all the types of tea they had. In the end Alfred dismissed the idea with a small smile saying he needed to eat more than drink up their entire shop.

Alfred ordered something that was probably too small to be considered a full meal but said nothing other than a “thank you”. Arthur really didn’t order any food but instead ordered their Casablanca tea. When he finally got the steaming cup he blew on it before taking a sip. He nearly melted at the taste. It was so much better than anything he ever had in Spades or his home country. He barely registered the snicker Alfred made and cast a glare in his direction.

“I’m sorry.” Although the git really didn’t with his silly grin on his face. “It’s just I’ve never seen somebody love tea as much as you. I mean my mother and father both loved the stuff but not as much as you.”

“Well, I’ve had tea for as long as I can remember so it’s not a surprise why I love it so much.” He took another sip smiling. It had just the right amount of sweetness to it to make it perfect. “I wish they had one of these shops in Spades. Then again if they did they would probably take business away from me so…”

Alfred laughed. “Oh please you probably wouldn’t even care. You’d spend so much time at there you wouldn’t even notice the lack of business at your shop.” Arthur only made a small hum in slight agreement. After their meal Alfred paid and they both left the shop (not before Arthur bought an excessive amount of their goods of course). Alfred really had no idea where he wanted to go next to be honest. He had ideas, yes, but he didn’t know what to do first. The one thing he did want to do with Arthur though would have to wait till night and he was getting impatient. He considered taking a nap at the hotel but he wasn’t tired and he knew that Arthur would be opposed to that idea wanting to see more of the kingdom.

When the sun started to fall and the air cooling the two men decided on a small park just outside the hustle of the capitol of the kingdom. Sitting on the bench and watching the sun set Alfred couldn’t help but put his arm around Arthur. The smile that stretched across his face as Arthur leaned into him was probably the biggest one he had in a while. Just sitting here with the one person he cared about most was a miracle for him. There was on question though that Arthur wanted to ask for a while.

“Alfred.” He didn’t lift his head from the other man’s shoulder, but hearing the hum singling he was listening, he continued. “How did you know I was… well interested in you? I mean we already know that Spades isn’t very accepting of our kind of relationship.”

“Well, when I first saw you I was pretty taken. You were the most beautiful person I had ever seen.” At this he felt Arthur freeze and mumble something that was probably rejecting what he was saying. Alfred just smiled. “After I had taken you to the garden and you took the rose I gave you with such a cute blushing face I kinda guessed you were interested. Or at least a little anyways.”

The sun was fully settled down below the horizon and replaced the beautiful orange sky with the dark night sky lit up by the stars. This is what Alfred wanted to show Arthur all day. He smiled pulling Arthur off of their spots from the bench and to a soft patch of grass where they laid down and looked up to the stars. Arthur had taken it upon himself to lay down with his head on Alfred’s chest not that the taller minded at all. He wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist pulling him closer. Alfred smiled as he pointed up at the stars and started to excitedly talk about them and each constellation up in the night sky. According to Alfred each and every constellation had its own story to share with the people watching them form the ground.

“Arthur look at that one! Do you see it?” Arthur looked where Alfred was pointing and it took him a second to figure out exactly what it was, but soon the image made itself clear. It looked like two people holding hands but their backs turned to each other. “That one has the most interesting story behind it. It’s pretty sad but I like the message behind it.”  
“Would you mind telling it to me?” Arthur lifted his head only enough to look at Alfred properly.

“Alright, well, according to my mother who told me this story herself, it's about a boy and a girl who loved each other but couldn't be together because they weren't part of the same social class. The boy was the son of a rich merchant and the girl was the daughter of a farmer. When they met they knew they wanted to be together but they also knew their parents wouldn't approve of them. So long story short when they were found out the girl was killed by the boy's father and devastated that she was gone, followed the same path as her.” Arthur was now sitting up his full attention on the story. Alfred was still looking up at the constellation. “It's a tragic love story but basically the message of the story is if two people are in love no matter who they are, don’t tear apart what they have. People say they were real and some say it’s just a story, but the message is still the same either way.” Arthur laid back down but his eyes drifted up at the two lovers in the sky. He had never heard that story but he liked to think that the two were real despite how much pain the two would have had to go through. It was sad though. It seems that for something to change people have to get hurt or die to finally see that things need to be different. 

Arthur gripped Alfred’s shirt feeling arms tighten around him. The two seemed to be content without saying anything more after Alfred shared his story. No more words were shared as they curled up and just stared up at the stars dancing in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The tea shop Alfred and Arthur visit is an actual tea shop in France and is super popular. Casablanca is also a type they have and apparently its really good! You should check it out, though, I don't believe they serve food like in my story. I just needed to add a little something to the chapter.  
> Anyway I will try my hardest not to be so late next time. I'm sorry. But I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Good Things Must Always Come to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for being so late. To tell the truth I honestly forgot at some points, and then homework, and then i just had a hard time with chapter in general. All I can say is I'm sorry.  
> (BTW this chapter has smut in it so... yeah).

The rest of the two boy’s trip went by much faster than they wanted. Of course while they still had a good time together, they hated the thought of going back to Spades. Especially Arthur. He knew that once they got back, Alfred would most likely keep his word about leaving to Diamonds. The thought dampened his mood considerably. He didn’t want him to leave but also couldn’t force him to stay in a place where he wasn’t happy. He would just have to figure out a plan for them to meet up regularly.

Currently he and Alfred were walking hand and hand in the heart of the kingdom. Shops and street vendors lined the streets in hopes of selling their products. Alfred had stopped to look at something in a shop's window which gave Arthur the chance to slip away to look at something himself. Walking over to a vender who was selling items in the shapes of the kingdoms suites, he saw a pocket watch in the shape of a spade. It looked expensive and looking at the price it was confirmed that it was indeed, very expensive. He bit his lip considering buying it. He wanted to give something to Alfred as a thank you for a wonderful trip and as well as something to remember him when he heads back to Diamonds. Arthur picked out the amount he needed for the watch and frowned at just how fast his money went. He meant to keep enough for the end of the week but this was for Alfred, so he gave the seller his money and picked up the watch.

Alfred seemed to notice his absence because when the other saw him he was suddenly gathered up his arms. “Where did you go? I looked behind me and suddenly you were gone.” He said. Arthur looked down. He didn’t mean to cause Alfred to worry, but he pushed him away gently just enough for him to lift the watch so Alfred could see what was in his hands.

“I just… well I got this for you. You brought me on this wonderful trip and even though this watch doesn’t even come close to what you’ve given me, I hope it still means something to you.” Arthur was blushing and wished Alfred would just say something already!

“Arthur.” Said man looked up to see Alfred smiling down sweetly at him. He took the watch in his hand and opened it. Inside the watched ticked by freely displaying the time to him before he closed it again. He looked back at Arthur who was blushing furiously. “I love it. Thank you.” Alfred titled his head up to make their eyes meet before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. It was those kisses that always left Arthur breathless and he had a feeling Alfred knew it because he chuckled after pulling away. After putting the watch in his pocket safely he took Arthur’s hand lacing their fingers together as they started to walk again. “You didn’t have to get me anything. I wanted to be with you even if was for this short period of time.” How had he managed to get such a sweet man to love and care for him so much when Arthur could barely do the same for him? He couldn’t bring Alfred on trips or get him expensive things (he just about went broke getting that one gift for him) or anything.

“I just wanted to get you something in return for when you come back here while I’m in Spades. I don’t know how we’ll still be together honestly. I know we can use letters to still talk to each other, but those can only go so far in a relationship.” Alfred frowned at that. It was true. While letters were a good idea they wouldn’t suffice for very long and he couldn’t keep coming back and risking any of the guards seeing him. No doubt the palace was already in a panic looking for him now. And it was already stated that Arthur wouldn’t stay with him here.

“Well, I’m sure we can figure something out. I do want this to work.”

Arthur sighed and stopped walking causing Alfred to do the same. “Alfred what’s the real reason you’re staying here? You said you’re running away but is your home condition so bad that you have to leave the kingdom? I don’t want to never see you again or only hear from you through letters. And I don’t have the time or money to see you very often in Diamonds.” He hung his head. “It’s going to be too stressful.” He muttered.

The prince winced at his words. His words hurt him more than he thought. Of course he couldn’t go back, he’d be forced to marry someone he didn’t love, but then again living here he’d never see Arthur again. But would he ever be able to see Arthur once he was married and crowned? He’d only be able to see the man’s home and shop when overlooking the kingdom. He also couldn’t tell Arthur any of this. What would he say if he suddenly announced that he was the prince and hated his position so bad he decided to run away from his own kingdom. Arthur would probably run away from him or shout at him in anger never wanting to see him anymore or possibly even think him crazy or think he’s lying. No, he could never tell him. He had to keep this a secret no matter how much it hurt to do it.

“Arthur, I told you that I have an arranged marriage back home that I don’t want. Trust me if I could change their minds I would do so in a heartbeat, but—“ He was suddenly cut off by Arthur.

“Is that honestly going to keep you from ever seeing me? Will you never be allowed outside again and that’s why you’re leaving? I don’t understand Alfred. It would hurt terribly, but even if we couldn’t be together anymore I would be happy just being with you. If you’re here I can’t.” His eyes were filled with sorrow as tears threatened to spill. Alfred’s eyes widened at the sight of the tears. He couldn’t help but bring Arthur into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” Alfred rubbed Arthur’s back as he felt something warm seep through his shirt before realizing that Arthur was crying now. He felt the trembles from the smaller man and he felt even worse than before. He didn’t know what to do. Marry someone he didn’t love and just hope he would be able to persuade the Jack for him to see Arthur, or leave him and knowing he’ll never see him again while in a completely different kingdom. He didn’t know which was worse. Alfred sighed he didn’t want this trip to finish like this. He did want there to be any problems while they were together here. How did it all go wrong so fast? “Arthur I…” He felt the smaller male’s fingers curl tighter into his shirt. Arthur trembled in his hold trying to stop his flow of tears. Seeing as there was nothing he could do or say to stop Arthur's crying and put his worries at ease, Alfred continued to hold him. Soon the trembling stopped as well as the tears. The last few that managed to escape his eyes were wiped off along with the tear tracks stained on his face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and Alfred felt his heart lurch in his chest. The one person he cared for most in the world he managed to make cry.

“Arthur…” He squeezed his hand. What was he supposed to say to him? He sighed. “I need to tell you something.” The smaller man looked up at him. “I—“ Instead of finishing what he wanted to say, Alfred was cut off by a news boy frantically shouting out some news on the paper he was handing out to people. Normally Alfred would ignore people like him because the news was either old or completely wrong. But what was being shouted caught his attention. Arthur seemed a little put off when Alfred walked away to see what was being said.

“Spades in turmoil! Spaden Prince missing and new queen ill!” The boy shouted. Arthur turned his head and he was surprised by this as well. Alfred rushed over getting a paper from the boy quickly. The bold letter at the top read **‘SPADES FALLING WITHOUT HER MONARCHS’** Alfred’s body froze. The kingdom was falling? Well he supposed that it would be harder without him but he didn’t think it would fall without him. But what was that about the new queen ill? Had something bad happened to Elisha? Skimming down the paper he got to the article and it read, “With the birthday and coronation of the prince of Spades coming in less than two weeks the Jack of the kingdom announced that their prince was missing. Guards and soldiers of the kingdom set out the find the lost prince. With this happening the queen they had found earlier that month had also fallen gravely ill.” Alfred couldn’t read anymore. Guards and soldiers raiding the kingdom looking for him? Elisha deathly sick? What happened while he was gone? 

“I need to go back. We have to go back to Spades.” Alfred said he walked off leaving the paper there in the middle of the street.

Arthur didn’t ask about his sudden mood change and decided not to ask by the look he wore. Truthfully he didn’t want to leave and he still wanted to know what Alfred was going to tell him. But he also didn’t want his sister to be there with the kingdom falling apart. She was strong but if guards came in and thought she was suspicious he knew she wouldn’t be able to hold them off on her own. 

They both quickly packed up their things and Alfred gave the room key back to the girl up front after checking themselves out. Alfred all but rushed to the docks Arthur barely able to keep up with him. Alfred saw his ship and quickly boarded it with Arthur behind him. Finally they were off leaving the beautiful and lush kingdom of Diamonds behind them. Arthur sighed that their little vacation had been cut short but he didn’t want to disturb Alfred in the mood he was in. Maybe giving him some distance would clear both theirs heads. Leaving the main deck of the small boat he went down into one of the two bedrooms on the boat and curled up in the plush bed hoping to try and sleep most of the trip home away.

XXX

He woke up a bit later from the boat rocking roughly. He groaned realizing that they were still in the rough Diamonds water. Out the small window he saw the sky had darkened to where the sun was just peaking up from the horizon. The beautiful colors of dusk colored the sky in oranges and reds. He flung the cover off of him before going up the stairs where he saw Alfred leaning against the railing of the ship. He didn’t look the same as when they left Diamonds but now he looked almost sad and confused. Arthur slowly walked over but kept his distance from him not really knowing how to approach Alfred.

“This isn’t how I wanted this to go. I wanted to spend a few more days with you and I actually had something special planned for tonight.” Alfred sighed hanging his head. “I knew that we were leaving soon so I wanted to do something nice before we came back.” He turned his head towards Arthur. “I’m sorry. Mostly for us leaving so early and for not really explaining anything.”

“It’s alright. I mean with Spades in trouble we both have families we need to get back to and make sure they’re safe. I hope it hasn’t gotten too bad.” He turned taking a few steps towards Alfred before taking his hands and putting them around his waist. Wrapping his own arms around Alfred’s neck he pulled them closer together in an embrace. “I’m sure it’ll be alright. What was it that you had planned though?”

“Well I wanted to take you to a nice dinner but now I can’t on this boat. We don’t have enough food for the dinner I wanted to give you. And then well… I’ll leave that as a surprise.”

“Alfred I don’t care how big a dinner or surprise you give me. I was happy enough that I was able to spend this much time alone with you.” Arthur looked up into Alfred’s blue eyes. “Being here with you has been the best experience of my life. I can’t ever thank you enough.” He smiled sweetly cupping Alfred’s face and bringing him down for a kiss. When they pulled back Arthur still wore his smile. “Now I am rather hungry so if you’re still up for that dinner I would more than happy to join you.”

Alfred’s face blossomed into a wide smile. He supposed this would be a good way to get his mind off of Spades for the time being. He couldn’t do anything while he was on the boat and being worried would worry Arthur as well. “Alright then. Stay here for a moment.” Taking the smaller blonds hand he gave it a quick kiss before going down below deck where he put most of the food he had stored. There wasn’t much but it was only supposed to last them a few days. The trip to Diamonds was only two days so they had more than enough. Alfred grabbed a few things for them to eat grabbing a blanket and a few pillows before going back up to where Arthur was. After setting everything out he gestured for Arthur to sit down. “I thought maybe we could have a redo of our first date considering it didn’t turn out how we wanted it to.”

Arthur smiled embarrassingly remembering again how he had rejected Alfred at the park. “Yes, well I never meant to do that. I was just…” He sighed. He supposed it didn’t matter he was with Alfred right now and that’s all that mattered. Sitting down next to him he saw the food that Alfred had brought up. Bread, a few meats, and small amount of vegetables. It wasn’t much but it was enough for them. He hugged Alfred getting one in return. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

The two started eating talking about various things mostly things about their childhood, of course Alfred either had to keep things vague or come up with half-truths to keep his prince secret safe. Of course there was one story that he was about to share that he felt he needed to be completely true on. When Arthur asked about his father he sighed putting down the sandwich he had made he took a few seconds before looking up at the waiting man next to him.

“My father… He actually died when I was a kid. I don’t know if you know about the big war we had with Clubs or not, I barely remember anything that was happening because I was so young. All I remember and what I was told was that father had gone into battle to help fight. He went up to front line to help with soldiers even though people begged him not to. He was one of the most important people for the war and losing him meant a big loss. However he didn’t listen. When he went out to fight he was knocked down from his horse, and before he had a chance to get up to fight, a Clubs soldier had stabbed him in the back puncturing one of his lungs. He died shortly after.” Arthur listened intently squeezing Alfred’s hand. “I don’t really remember much but I do have some good memories of him at least.” He smiled slightly.

“I’m sorry about your father but at least you have some memories.” He wasn’t really sure what to say. He didn’t lose any family members lost to a war. When they moved to Spades the war already over so it wasn’t like his father or brothers had to leave to help the cause.

“Yeah I guess.” Alfred looked at the picnic seeing most of it had been eaten. “Well it looks like we just about ate everything.” He chuckled.

“Yes I suppose we have. So what was that surprise you talked about earlier?” Alfred now blushed. He forgot that he said that and he kinda hoped that Arthur had as well.  
“W-Well… I mean I wanted to-- you don’t have to if you don’t want to but… um….” He averted his eyes his blush getting deeper. Even with the cool sea breeze he felt his skin getting hot and prickly. His clothes seemed more constricting now than they had been a few seconds ago. Taking a deep breath Alfred looked into Arthur’s eyes. “I wanted to, but only if you’re okay with it, I wanted for us to maybe make love tonight.” He still had Arthur's hand in his anxiously waiting for his answer. He saw Arthur's face go a bright red like his but he wasn’t saying no. He looked nervous but nodded. He felt relief flood him.

Alfred quickly cleared away the rest of the food off to the side and rearranged the blankets and pillows so they could be comfortable before laying the other down. “How do you want to do this?” Alfred asked.

“U-Um… Well I’ve never actually done this before so, maybe you could take the lead this time.” His blush never strayed from his cheeks but he caught the surprised look Alfred had.

“You’ve never done this before?” Arthur shook his head.

“I never had time to. After mother got sick and Allison left I never had time to do much else besides take care of her and the shop. Besides I never found anybody that I wanted to do this with. Until now that is.” Alfred smiled down at him. He captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

“Don’t worry; I’ll make sure you’re first time feels good okay?” Arthur nodded.

The prince took that as his sign to continue. Leaning down he once again took Arthur’s lips in a kiss. Arthur responded back pressing closer to him. Alfred ran one of hands down the length of Arthur’s body till he got the bottom on his shirt which he started to push up on. Arthur shivered as his exposed skin was hit with cold night breeze. Tugging the shirt completely off he took a moment to take in Arthur’s form. He was definitely smaller and lithe than he was. He also lacked a tan that Alfred had. His skin was so white but that was one of the things Alfred liked about him. The longer he looked at him the longer that Arthur started to feel more embarrassed. He wasn’t blind he could clearly see the differences between them and often he thought that he was inadequate for Alfred. He wasn’t tall or muscular like him, he didn’t have a great job and often was made fun of for what he liked to do. Sewing, embroidering, gardening. Those weren’t things men did and he hated it.

“You are beautiful.” Alfred’s voice brought him back to what was happening. Arthur felt Alfred’s lips on his chest and they felt like fire against his skin, warming him to the touch. They were light kisses barely touching him at some points. He let his head fall back onto the pillows underneath his head as Alfred continued to cover his chest in kisses and love bites. He barely noticed when Alfred came close to his nipple before it was enveloped by that warm mouth. He sucked and played with it gently pulling on it with his teeth. Arthur back arched wanting more of it, but the other pulled back before he could. “Every inch of you is beautiful and perfect.” Arthur could barely stand to hear the words. Never had anyone said these things to him. But hearing Alfred say them he felt like he could believe him. He wanted to believe him.

The mouth moved further down his body until the obstacle of Arthur’s pants came in the way. Alfred moved them off his body along with his underwear with the help of Arthur lifting his hips to make it easier. He was fully exposed now to Alfred. He shivered getting cold now that he had no clothes to shield himself from the breeze. Alfred smiled by taking off his clothes as well until he was bare in front of Arthur. All the smaller could do was stare at him. He knew Alfred was strong he could tell even when Alfred wore long sleeves, but now with his clothes gone he could fully see him. Alfred’s skin was darkened with a glorious tan, he had a strong chest and perfectly formed abs. Arthur couldn’t help but run his hands over his body in affection and desire. The next thing he saw looking down was Alfred’s length. Freezing on the spot he stared at how big he was. It wasn’t too big or long but he worried it would be too much for his first time.

“T-This is going to hurt, isn’t it?” Arthur asked. His arms fell from his chest to lay them at his side again.

“I told you I would make this feel good for you. It might hurt for a minute or two but afterward I promise it’ll be better. Okay?” Arthur nodded. “Alright, I’ll just prepare you first so it won’t hurt as bad.” He reached over and pulled out a small vial from underneath a pillow. Arthur hadn’t even noticed that the whole time they had been out here. Had that been there the whole time they’ve been out here? But that meant that this was planned and that Alfred had hoped that Arthur would comply. He didn’t mind but obviously Alfred had thought this through.

Arthur watched as Alfred opened the small bottle. Tipping the bottle over a clear liquid was poured over three of his fingers. Putting that aside Alfred spread open his legs making Arthur feel even more exposed than he already was. He felt a finger rub against his entrance and even though he had experimented with himself a few times in the past, but it felt incredibly different when someone else touched down there. The first push in was what made Arthur gasp. Alfred looked at him for any signs of pain but finding none he kept going slowly pushing in the first digit. All the way in he moved it around trying to get Arthur used to the feeling of something inside him before moving on. Curling his finger and thrusting it he felt to move forward with the second one. He pushed it in feeling some resistance making Arthur cringe slightly.

“Are you okay, Arthur?” He felt the need to ask to make sure if he wanted to continue or not.

“Yes… I’m fine. I’m not quite used to this yet is all.” Alfred nodding slowly thrusting the fingers hoping the slower pace would be better. If Alfred was completely honest he was just as nervous as Arthur. He was no virgin but he couldn’t say that he had a lot of experience. Growing up he had sexual urges just like a lot of other people, but he never really had anyone he wanted to do it with. There were one or two servant boys that struck Alfred’s fancy but after a while he had let them go. But with Arthur beneath him and now writhing and moaning from the fingers moving inside him, he felt a spark shoot through him. He felt renewed with energy as he leaned down and kissed Arthur almost greedily. Arthur responded back relaxing when he felt a third finger pushing in to join the other two inside him. It was much easier this time and Arthur couldn’t help but moan. The fingers spread out trying to stretch him out enough for Alfred’s length. “Alfred.” He panted. “I think I’m ready for you.”

“You sure?” He asked. He didn’t want to cause Arthur any pain from this. He promised to make this a good experience for him. With a nod from Arthur that was all he needed to pull his fingers out and line himself up to Arthur’s entrance. Pushing in he groaned at how tight Arthur really was. Well considering how he had never had sex before he supposed that was expected. Still he couldn’t help but kiss and suck on Arthur’s neck hoping to distract him with any pain he might be feeling. Arthur’s neck was now littered with marks that Alfred had given him. They wouldn’t be gone by the time they reached Spades, so it was going to be quite awkward for Arthur to explain them to Allison. But that wasn’t on his mind right now. What was on his mind was the feeling of Alfred pushing himself into Arthur. He moaned feeling it move and stretch him far more than his fingers. There was a bit of pain, yes, but Alfred was trying his best to try and distract him. He ran a hand through the boy’s hair silently thanking him for the distraction.

Alfred looked down at Arthur to see him panting harshly trying to get used to Alfred’s size. Never before had he felt anything like this before, but as he slowly got used to it he felt small sparks of pleasure taking over. Arthur nodded to him to let Alfred know to move. Slowly he started moving judging how fast or slow to go. Alfred didn’t want to go too fast, but it was hard with how good Arthur felt around him. It was hot and tight and he just wanted to let go.

“Alfred…” He looked down to Arthur who swallowed heavily before continuing. “You… you can go faster.” Alfred nodded gratefully. He didn’t know if Arthur knew of his little dilemma, but he didn’t really care either way. Speeding up his thrusts Arthur arched his back in response. His fingers curled bunching the blanket underneath them. He tried to match the tempo of his hips with Alfred’s but it was hard. So instead Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips and moved them for him keeping the same speed. “A-Alfred… Feels g-good…” Arthur moaned.

Alfred smiled. “S-See? What did I tell ya? I said I would make this feel good for you.” He leaned down kissing Arthur deeply. He felt the other’s arms wrap around his neck as the hips in his hands started jerking. Knowing that Arthur was close he sped up some more to get him to his climax faster. Breaking the kiss, he felt the warmth of Arthur release on his stomach and the tight heat getting worse he knew he wasn’t far from his own climax now. Just a few more thrusts and soon he reached his end spilling himself in to Arthur. Hopefully the other man wouldn’t mind that.

It didn’t seem so, because right now Arthur looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion. Alfred smiled at that brushing away the bangs away from his eyes. “I’ll let you get some sleep okay?” He whispered. Arthur merely nodded, his eyes closing and breath evening out. Normally Alfred would think to go inside for them to warm up away from the cold, but as he lay down behind Arthur, he realized that he was perfectly warm where he was and it wasn’t too uncomfortable on top of the blankets. Seeing no reason to move he stayed there with Arthur in his arms as he let the dark night sky change to morning as he slept.

XXX

Waking up the next morning Arthur woke to a sore backside and neck. He rubbed at his neck and attempted to sit up but found his couldn’t move at all. Looking down he saw an arm wrapped around him. Following the arm he found Alfred fast asleep with a tiny smile rested on his lips. Arthur couldn’t help but mirror the same smiled. Laying back down covering himself with the blanket more securely, he decided to just wait for Alfred to wake seeing no reason to get up. Not that he wanted to anyway. He was perfectly happy in Alfred’s arms. He was warm and comfortable, plus with the ache in his backside moving around didn’t sound very appealing.

Arthur decided to take in little features of Alfred that he had never noticed until now. On his face he noticed little indentions on the bridge of his nose from his glasses or the faint wrinkles in his forehead and around his mouth. Smoothing his hand down Alfred’s cheek to rest on his smooth chest he couldn’t help but to lean forward to place a kiss there. Alfred started to shift and Arthur worried for a moment that he had woken him. Rubbing his eyes Alfred sat up blindly searching for his glasses. Eventually Arthur just reached over to grab them before handing them to Alfred who gave him a small thank you.

Said man smiled down at Arthur running a hand through his hair whispering good morning. Arthur smiled at him leaning into the touch. “I hope that your sleep wasn’t too bad. I know the deck of a ship isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but I really didn’t feel like getting up last night.”

Arthur chuckled. “That’s alright. I’m a little sore but I expected to be as much. But you weren’t wrong. Last night was absolutely amazing.” He smiled sweetly leaning to give the other man a kiss which was happily returned.

“See? What did I tell you? I wanted last night to be amazing for you.” With one last kiss to his forehead Alfred stood up, still in the nude, before picking up Arthur wrapped in the blankets and taking him down into the ship's bedrooms. Arthur saw no reason to protest. Being carried and held close by Alfred was wonderful, especially when they both sunk into the soft cushions of the bed. Arthur sighed gratefully as his sore body rested in the soft blankets and pillows. He heard Alfred chuckle slightly but paid no mind to it. “Today, to pay back for how sore you are, I’ll be catering to your every whim.” Alfred said as he stood after making sure Arthur was comfortable.

“Every whim?” Arthur asked. Alfred nodded happily. Well who would pass on an opportunity like this? It sounded nice actually to have someone serve you instead of the other way around. “Alright, well, is there anything you have to release the slight pain in my backside?” He smiled gently to let Alfred know he didn’t really mind but it was still uncomfortable. Alfred nodded saying he’d be right back with something. Arthur took this time to take in the bedroom he was currently in. It wasn’t anything fantastic. It was just a simple wood paneled room designed to keep the water out and strong enough to hold the pressure of the water against the boat. Soon enough he heard the light padding of feet hitting the wood floors before Alfred entered the room holding a cup of what Arthur assumed to be something to relieve pain. When it was handed to him he drank it quickly wanting to be free of the slight ache in his back and hips.

“Anything else, your highness?” Alfred asked playfully while doing a low bow. Your highness? Now this is something Arthur could definitely get used to. It did look a little ridiculous with how Alfred was still nude, but he quite liked this. He smirked at the sight trying to think of something he really wanted.

“Alright, I want you here in bed with me.” When questioned if that was really all he wanted Arthur merely nodded. When Alfred crawled under the covers Arthur moved so he was on top of Alfred straddling his hips. They smiled at each other and Alfred set his hands on Arthur’s thighs rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. Arthur leaned down until his forehead touched Alfred’s closing his eyes. “I don’t want to go.” He said after letting out sigh. “I wanted to spend more time with you.” Alfred understood. To Arthur’s knowledge he was going away for a long time when really he was just going to stay cooped up in the castle for the rest of his life.

“I know… I’m sorry, but I’m more worried about Spades. Is it really in that bad of a state?” He hands tightened a bit around Arthur’s legs.

“I’m sure it’s not too bad. I mean doesn’t the Jack do a good amount of work to help the kingdom?”

“Well, yeah of course, but the Jack can only do so much without help from the other royals.” He wanted to go to say how the rest of the nobles in the castle were idiots who didn’t know what they were doing half the time, but that would lead to question on how he knew that and he really didn’t want to get into that. Luckily, Arthur simply nodded lowering his head to be on Alfred’s chest. He resumed his action of rubbing circles into the smaller man’s thighs. The two stayed there for a while until the sun was high in the sky. At that point they decided it would be best to get ready, so they reluctantly got up from their comfortable spots. They washed themselves up and got dressed quickly. Going up to the top deck they saw the shore of Spades. Worry, sadness, and relief filled both of them. They would be there soon and they both hoped nothing too bad had happened. The paper in Diamonds wasn’t too descriptive. Alfred grabbed Arthur’s hand squeezing it gently as mostly fear for his kingdom overtook him.

XXX

When they docked, the man who had helped them set off the week before wasn’t there. It wasn’t too much of a hassle to tie the boat up, but what unnerved them was that the town they were in was eerily silent. No one was around. Every step they took was seemed loud and echoey and it made Alfred hold onto Arthur’s hand tighter. He wanted to go back to the castle, but this silence worried him. Instead of going where he needed to go he instead helped Arthur get home safe. He knew the shop was closed if the place was like this and he only hoped that Arthur’s sister was home.

The only kind of life they saw were the occasional guards but they didn’t look like they were willing to help anybody right now. To Arthur they looked like any regular guard, but Alfred knew who these guys were. They weren’t ones to be messed with. If they saw him and especially with Arthur, they would both be taken away. Alfred to the Jack and Arthur to the dungeons. Quickly they ran quietly to Arthur’s home and Arthur hastily opened the door to his home.

“Allison?” He asked timidly. Out of nowhere Allison appeared with relief that filled her expression as she raced forward embracing Arthur in her arms.

“Arthur I was so worried! When they announced that the prince was missing all the guards came to everyone questioning, them taking people away, that now everyone is just hiding in their homes.” She pulled back slightly looking at Alfred with something that unnerved him. It wasn’t anger or resentment or anything like that, it was almost a knowing look that caused Alfred to squirm uncomfortably.

“I should get going.” Alfred announced causing Arthur to turn away from the tight embrace of his sister.

“Wait!” He walked over to Alfred hugging him tightly. “I don’t know when I’ll see you again so…” He looked up before bringing Alfred’s head down closer so he could kiss him. It slightly bothered and embarrassed him that his sister was there seeing this, but he didn’t care at the moment.

“I’ll try to come see you. I promise.” He cupped Arthur’s face whispering another promise of letters to send him. Arthur simply nodded leaning into the hand before he left closing the door behind him leaving Arthur sad that he had no idea of seeing Alfred again but happy that at least his sister and mother were okay. That small thing was the only thing that kept him from completely breaking down that night.

Alfred on the other hand was determined to see how bad in shape the kingdom really was. Scared hiding citizens, falsely imprisoned people, and a deathly sick queen terrified Alfred to be completely honest. It spurred him on to get to the castle quicker. His kingdom needed him now and he was going to try his best to make things right for all his citizens and for Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like how this chapter came out but it's the best one that was written so I'm keeping it. Next one will focus mainly on Arthur for the first half if I can actually stick to the outline I have for this story.  
> I'm trying to keep all these chapters at least 10 pages long. It's a good number that I feel is sensible and gives a lot of information.  
> Edit: I realize that Arthur's secret that I mention in the summary hasn't quite been revealed yet, but it will in the next chapter I promise.


	5. Royal Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse except for the lack of motivation. I haven't lost interest it's just that I had huge writers block and then lack of motivation to do anything actually. But I'm back now! Chapters will still be slow I apologize but this story will be finished I swear! This will get completed! :)  
> Warnings: They have sex again. Voyeurism??? Maybe??? I don't know they weren't really watched but whatever. Also they're cockblocked twice.  
> Also very unbeta'd sorry.

A few hours after Alfred had left; Arthur went into his room and fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep that was only interrupted by when Allison came in to wake him up. He opened his eyes groggily and groaned from his sleep being interrupted. His back was sore and certain movements caused a sharp pain. Sitting up he rubbed his lower back before looking up at his sister when his blurry vision cleared up enough.

She smiled at him slightly. “Morning, sleepy head. How are you feeling?” She asked in a soft voice. Arthur simply shrugged he would feel better knowing where Alfred was but he supposed for now he would have to let it go. He needed to work but then remembered that everyone was too frightened to leave their homes. It would be pointless for him to leave as well. Noticing how he was feeling she decided to change the subject.

“So, why don’t you tell me a little about the trip you guys went on? I mean it was cut short but surely you guys must have done something nice, right?” Arthur nodded.

“Yes, well, the ride there was nothing special really. We were mostly tired the first day but Alfred took me too a nice tea shop. It was quite beautiful there, Allison, I think you would have enjoyed it.” A small smiled formed on his lips. She smiled back in agreement. “Well really most of it was rather nice. We spent so much time together and I happy I was able to go with him.” He decided to leave out one specific detail of the trip that happened on the way back. She didn’t need to know that little bit.

“Mhmm... And, ah, what about those marks on your neck. What are those exactly? Did something happen?” She had a slight knowing grin to her expression. Arthur quickly covered them up with a blush. He couldn’t bring himself to curse Alfred for them, but the least he could’ve done was leave them in a less noticeable place! Looking up at his sister though it didn’t seem she minded. She had an almost sympathetic look to her. She opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly closed before sighing.

“Arthur, I have something to tell you, but I feel as though I should wait. Besides you should continue to rest. You didn’t get much sleep and obviously we can’t go to work so just try to relax. I’ll come get you when it’s time to eat.” Before he had a chance to ask she left the room and closed his door.

Arthur laid back on his bed feeling his sore muscles relax a bit. He supposed he should get some rest considering he was trapped in his own home. This proved to do more bad than good for Arthur. As he closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep the women appeared in his dreams. Upon seeing her he stiffened. It was never a good thing to see her. 

“Arthur, I am sure you know why I’m here. You need to fulfil your part of our deal. Time is ticking and I will not have patience for much longer.” Her expression was dark and unforgiving. A shiver went up Arthur’s spine at her look.

“W-Wait, please I… I just… I don’t know who I’m supposed to go after! You never told me or showed me who. If you could help me or give me some sort of hint I could…” He trailed off. As much as he hated what he had to do, he wanted his mother to be better.

“I have already given you a hint before. But I suppose to speed things along and keep my patience in check I’ll tell you.” Hearing this Arthur was filled with relief and also dread. In his dream what was once just black surrounding them was changed into a scene familiar to him. 

“W-What…” The scene was when he and Alfred had first met. “I… I don’t…” He stuttered trying to come up with coherent sentences. The scene played out with Alfred running into him looking apologetic while Alfred just stood star struck at Arthur. Under any other circumstances, Arthur probably would have blushed and smiled fondly at how Alfred had been looking at him.

“You wanted to know the person’s life to take in exchange for you mothers so here’s the person.” She merely looked at him emotionless. Whether she knew of his dilemma with who she’s chosen she hardly cared.

“But… But you said someone powerful! Alfred is hardly that. He may be richer than I but he holds no significant power that you expressed I needed. Her expression changed to one of disbelief and (almost) pity confusing Arthur.

“Arthur, I’m surprised you don’t know. There have been many signs that showed who he is. Of course I guess you feelings for him blocked any sort of sense you have in that head of yours. Shall I show you how much power this Alfred holds?” Without even waiting for an answer she changed the scene around them to a room far more elegant than Arthur had ever seen. A wall to his right was a wall filled with books from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. To his left held a small couch and coffee table with a large painting over it showing a past monarch of Spades. In the back of the room in front of a window sat a large oak desk with papers scattered all around it. Before Arthur could even ask what or where he was the door behind them flew open causing Arthur to jump. But it wasn’t the door opening that shocked Arthur it was who came into the room that did. In a royal coat and attire was Alfred walking towards the desk and sat down behind it with a frown on his face. Arthur could barely make a sound.

“A-Alfred..?” He asked quietly. Alfred didn’t look up he only continued to look down at the papers in front of him with disdain until he picked up a pen and started to write.

“He can’t hear you. Nobody can. This is merely a vision of the past and this scene is actually before you two had met each other.” She looked down at Arthur to see shock on his face. “I’m still surprised this shocks you Arthur. How on earth did you think you were able to sneak into the gardens so easily? Nobody except for royals knows how to get in from outside the castle. Or how he was able to afford such a large boat for you two to travel in? A normal citizen would barely able to afford one at all unless they built it themselves. What about when you two rushed home back to Spades because the kingdom fell right around when you two fled the kingdom? Why do you think he was so much more panicked than usual? Or how about this? The prince was announced that he was engaged to be married at the exact same time your Alfred said he wouldn’t be able to be around you anymore. Why do you think that is? It’s because once he was married his royal duties and marriage would take up all his time leaving him no room for him to sneak out and see you. You were lied to. He lied to you to keep his status as the prince a secret. And with no one knowing what the prince looked like it was fairly easy for him.”

“So… I…” Arthur, while the women talked, had backed up enough to where he was leaning against the visions wall for support.

“Of course he’s not the only one keeping secrets. You are as well aren’t you?” Arthur looked up her for her to continue. “You’ve been keeping a rather dangerous secret from him. However I guess yours is more understandable. You told him your mother was sick but would be fine when that is not the case. Simple medication will not do as you know. You never gave him the true the explanation of why you rejected him the first time at the park. Sounds like your relationship is built on lies and secrets to me. It would be better just to end now before it got any uglier.” Her voice was devoid of any emotion and Arthur grew anger at her.

“Shut up! I don’t know what game you’re pulling on me but that is not my Alfred! I may have kept a few things from him but being the prince of a kingdom is a bit too hard to keep secret. Now leave me alone or show me who I really need.” He glared up at her keeping his eyes away from the “Alfred” in the vision.

“Fine, if you don’t believe me I don’t care. I hope you enjoy your motherless life then.” With that she fled in heartbeat leaving Arthur to wake in a cold sweat. Sitting up he heard a rather insistent knocking at the door and his sister frantically calling for him. Arthur cringed as he sat up feeling worse from the rest than refreshed. He felt sick to his stomach but got up anyways to see whoever it was at the door. “Bloody hell. Yes, Allison, I’m coming hold on! Who is it anyway? I thought everyone was--” He finally made it out to the living room but his body and words froze at who was standing in the doorway of him home.

XXX

Alfred barley managed to make it out of the neighborhood Arthur lived in before he was roughly caught and handled by royal guards. While Alfred didn’t fight them he did express his discomfort for the harsh handling which they decided to firmly ignore. _‘Well let’s see how they like their punishment after this for the harsh handling of their future king.’_ Alfred angrily thought.

They reached the castle soon to where Yao was already near the door and rushed over to Alfred. The prince expected a harsh hit on the head but instead he got a tight hug which surprised almost everyone in the room. Yao wasn’t one for fond gestures. While he did care about Alfred and his wellbeing the Jack hardly indulged him in such acts.  
“You idiot! This kingdom was falling apart without you! Do you have any idea how many of us were worried?! How worried _I_ was?!” He pulled back his brown eyes filled with relieved eyes. “I tried searching for you everywhere not even the guards could find you! Where were you, Alfred?!” Alfred was shocked by how worried Yao sounded but his chest felt tight all of the sudden. He never took into account how scared everyone would have been by his sudden disappearance. He hoped that his mother hadn’t been too worried or sickness worse by the news. 

“I-I’m sorry, Yao. I left Spades and went to Diamonds. I just… I just hated that I couldn’t be with who I truly wanted. I didn’t want to marry someone who I didn’t love. It wouldn’t have been fair to either of us. I didn’t mean to worry everyone.” Yao sagged with what emotion Alfred didn’t know.

“Alfred… Don’t ever do something like this again. I’m sorry you didn’t want to do this, but this was for the kingdom. Don’t you care about Spades?” He got an immediate nod from Alfred. “Then please do things for the good of our home. And you never told me you liked someone else. If there was a girl in the kingdom you wanted we could have brought her in and taught her how to be a proper noble.” Alfred flinched. He hadn’t really told anybody except his mother that he didn’t really prefer any women. He needed to talk to him about that not that he thought it would change anything but it still needed to be said. “Alright. Well I have good and bad news for you. The good news is that your mother has gained enough energy and strength to start walking around. It’s not much and she gets fatigued easily, but it’s a huge step towards progress. I believe she is resting right now but should be up soon if you wish to see her.” Alfred’s eyes widened. His mother is better? He felt he could cry hearing this he was so happy. “But the bad news is that lady Elisha had become so sick and weak that she had been sent back home which means we have lost yet another queen for the kingdom.” His grip tightened on Alfred’s shoulders.

Alfred looked down guilty knowing it was his fault it happened. “Yao… I… need to speak with you about something.” He saw that the guards who brought him in were still standing by as many servants who had gathered seeing that the prince was back. “Privately.” Yao seemed reluctant but the look in Alfred’s eyes practically begged him to be listened to, so he agreed. Soon they entered Alfred’s study and Yao prompted him to speak. “Alright so I may have a solution to the whole queen situation but you’re going to have to listen and not judge, please.” Yao nodded but said nothing. Alfred was a little nervous but continued. “Okay so there’s a reason I never picked any of the royal girls who came in. It wasn’t because I hated any of them it’s just… well… I’m not particularly interested in them or women at all…” Hearing no response from Yao and too afraid to look at him Alfred just continued. “I do know someone though who could fill the spot. His name is Arthur and we both care about each other and he would be a really good queen I know it. He’s basically got all the manners and poise of a royal and he know business because he runs one. Please just… just give us a chance.” He braved to look up at Yao. His expression was a bit stiffer and it seemed he tried to keep from saying anything.

“I… Well Your Majesty you must realize that a male cannot make a proper queen. I mean… besides we hardly know him how can you expect us to trust him?” Alfred knew what Yao truly wanted to say exactly but worded his sentence differently as to not offend Alfred.

“It’s not as if he’s dangerous! He’s not going to kill me or anything! Please at least bring him here or let me go get him! He’ll listen to me. Please Yao.” The Jack really wanted to hold his ground and refuse this. He was almost appalled at this idea as he knew most of the kingdom would, but the desperate expression and situation caused him to break down and agree to the prince. Alfred was practically overjoyed.

“But I must set some rules. One: If he cannot keep up or act like a proper royal like you so claimed he can act then he is no longer welcomed anywhere near the castle. Two: If he so much as acts just a little suspicious around you or anybody else he will be executed immediately. Three: The council must also agree to this new change of Arthur being queen and if they do not, he gets the same treatment from rule two. Four: If any of these options happen you are not to leave this castle again expect for the gardens with supervision. And you will never bring this kind of things up ever again. Do I make myself clear?” Alfred thought that these options were harsh but nodded. He knew that Arthur could do it and win everyone over. Now with Yao’s approval he got changed and set out to Arthur’s house with a carriage. Hopefully he could convince Arthur to come with him. This would certainly be a shock for him but he needed Arthur. More than he probably realized.

Reaching the run down houses the soon to be king spotted Arthur’s house easily ordering the carriage driver to stop once they were in front of the house. Alfred got out not even waiting for the servants to open the doors for him. Alfred ran up to the door hesitating for a split second before roughly pounding on the door for whoever it was to open the door. “Allison, Arthur, someone open the door please! I need to speak with you!” 

“Alfred? Is that you?” That was Allison’s voice. He felt relief wash over him hopefully she could get Arthur to come out.

“Yes, it’s me, please I need to speak with Arthur!” The door opened to a confused red head until she saw how he looked and what was behind him. She looked pale and about to faint. “Please I’ll explain everything but I need to speak with Arthur. He’s not in trouble or anything it’s just extremely important that I see him.” Allison still looked pale but she managed to call Arthur out. The blond was holding his lower back cursing lowly as he came out. Alfred just stood there letting a smile rest on his lips even as Arthur stopped and froze just like his sister did. But unlike her, he seemed to be a little nervous if not a bit scared as well. Alfred overlooked that and walked inside the house towards the blond who backed up quite a bit. He kind of expected that but he continued towards him.

“Alfred… I… What…?” He could barely speak. Even as Alfred came close enough to give him a hug he didn’t respond. ‘No… No this has to be some sort of illusion of that witch! Alfred isn’t… He can’t be the prince.’ Arthur stood ridged even as Alfred looked at him with hopefulness in his eyes.

“I know this might be a huge surprise to you and there’s probably a million other better ways to do this, but Arthur I need you right now.” He took Arthur's hands in his staying close. “I need someone to rule beside me by my 18th birthday for the kingdom to keep going and thrive and well… the last queen we chose became too sick. I was hoping that maybe you could fill in that position?” He looked at Arthur who still looked a little pale but now all he saw was confusion.

“Wait a minute. You want me to be queen? I can’t be queen I’m not a women for one, and besides I don’t know the first thing about royalty and—“

“I can teach you! I’ll be with you every step of the way. And don’t worry about the gender based position it's stupid. Spades is stuck in the past but that doesn’t matter. Arthur you can be the best royal this kingdom has ever had. You know how to handle yourself, you're smart, and you know how to handle business like situations. Besides we’ll never have to be apart ever again. We could be together and not have to worry about anything separating us.” His eyes looked so hopeful so pleading that Arthur did know what to do. It was moving so fast and Arthur was still stuck on the part that Alfred was a prince and the person that the witch told him to kill. Taking a quick glance at his sister he saw her expression as well as a knowing one. Did she already know Alfred was a prince or at least held some kind of high power? 

“Alfred I don’t think you’re thinking clearly. Those are simple things for everyday life, not royalty. I can’t run a kingdom.” He wanted out of this. He wanted to go back under his covers and pretend that Alfred was still just a citizen like him so he wouldn’t have to deal with this. Why did it have to be Alfred of all people!

“Arthur please I know you can do it. You’ll be fine and everyone will love you I promise. Just please come with me.” Arthur wanted to refuse. He didn’t trust himself with a kingdom nor did he think he could trust himself around his lover anymore. He was about say no again when he saw the main reason for his misery. The witch was right there standing in the doorway glaring at him, almost daring him to refuse the offer. He didn’t even realize he had agreed out of fear to Alfred until he was held in his boyfriend’s arms. He felt kisses on his cheeks and then on his lips. He was still stiff over everything but had no time to react as he was being pulled away by Alfred towards the carriage. Arthur looked back at his sister as she waved him goodbye almost reluctantly. He could tell she didn’t want him to go and was worried for him, but it was done now. She’s couldn’t say anything and he couldn’t escape this if he wanted to.

Alfred had pulled him into the carriage and sat the smaller blond beside him once he told the carriage rider to go back to the castle. Alfred held Arthur’s hand on the way there trying to make him ease up a little bit saying that royalty wasn’t as hard once you get used it. How much he’ll like all the other monarchs in Cards. And how fast people will warm up to Arthur after seeing him and all the things he’ll do for them. Alfred placed a soft kiss on Arthur’s cheek as they approached the castle. None of the things Alfred said had helped him. It wasn’t his fault but the sick feeling in his stomach was worse now and he really just wanted Alfred to be quiet so he could settle his thoughts and try not to have a breakdown in the carriage. When they arrived at the castle, servants opened up the doors for them when the carriage stopped and Alfred helped Arthur out holding onto his hand. He felt several pairs of eyes on him and suddenly wished he was back in Diamonds where the people were a lot less judgmental. That and he didn’t have the knowledge that Alfred was the prince of this kingdom.

“Okay so the first person you’re going to need to talk to is my mother. She’ll be the one of many preparing you to be the queen and unfortunately I can’t interfere with that. King and queen preparation is different and neither is supposed to interfere or know exactly what they are shown. I told you I would be with you and I will… Just after this little bit here. Apparently it’s something about the balancing of the two royals and neither can have knowledge of the others power or whatever. But my mother can help if you need it when things get rough or confusing.” He led Arthur through the castle and Arthur didn’t know where to look. This place was huge with pictures of past monarchs lining the walls each in the same position as the last one. He kept a look out to see if maybe Alfred was up there but couldn’t. They suddenly veered off into another hallway that was illuminated by a large glass stained window at the end. Arthur head the sound of a door creaking open and looked over to see a servant opening up the door for Alfred. From what Arthur saw Alfred’s eyes widened before he ran into the room shouting and excited “mother!” He walked towards the door but he didn’t enter. Arthur saw Alfred hugging a woman who was much older, but despite the slight wrinkles in her face and neck she still had the grace and beauty any royal would have. Her golden hair was tied up neatly into a bun keeping the hair from her face, and dainty hands were covered in white gloves which were now tightly holding onto the prince in her arms. Alfred had pulled back talking fast and excitedly at his mother saying how happy he was that she was now walking around again. Arthur couldn’t understand all the much of what was said but the woman, who he assumed was the former queen, nodded and responded back to Alfred seeming to understand every word he said.

She looked up from her son to see Arthur standing there awkwardly at the door not knowing what to do. She smiled. “Who is this, Alfred? Is this the Arthur you’ve told me about?” Arthur blushed a little at knowing Alfred has spoken about him in the castle.

“Yeah, this is him! Come here Arthur I want you to meet my mother.” Arthur walked into the room tense but with perfect posture. He was meeting the women who had once been queen and he didn’t want her to think lowly of him. Oh what would his mother say about him meeting the queen? She would probably be overjoyed that he was even able to be near the castle let alone meet the queen!

“Hello, Arthur, it’s nice to meet you. Alfred has told me much about you and you seem very nice.” She said.

Arthur bowed before speaking not making eye contact. Was he allowed to look at her since he was close with Alfred or was he supposed to act like any other lucky soul that met her? “Thank you, Your Majesty. I’m very happy to be here with you and Alfred.” He was too nervous to notice that he used Alfred’s name instead of a nobility title. He heard a chuckle and looked up to see Alfred’s mother covering her mouth with a gloved hand.

“Arthur you don’t have to be so formal with me. After all if you are going to be ruling with my son we will technically be family. So please, call me Amelia for now.” Her blue eyes were as bright as Alfred’s were. Arthur was starting to see where he got most of his looks from. He nodded and tried to relax in front of her which received an approved nod. “Well, I hope you aren’t tired. Alfred’s birthday and coronation are just around the corner so every second must be getting you prepared for that. So starting right now we are going to go over every step you need to know to become queen. I would take the time now to get in a last word or two in before you’re separated from each other.”

Alfred had his arms around Arthur before the smaller could even blink. Arthur wrapped his arms around the prince as well his worries and unease slightly diminishing with Alfred hugging him this close. “I’ll miss you but hey soon enough with all the stress and preparations gone and over with, we’ll finally be able to relax some around each other.” Arthur nodded not trusting his voice right now. Alfred pulled away from Arthur completely and letting his mother have full control of Arthur. He walked back towards the door giving Arthur one last loving look before leaving the room completely. The door shut behind him which left the queen and Arthur alone.

“My son seems quite taken with you, Arthur.” Her voice brought Arthur out of his trance and he nodded hastily. She noticed how jumpy Arthur was but didn’t comment on it. She assumed it was probably just nerves from shifting from peasant to Queen of Spades. “Come with me Arthur. The first thing I want to show you is more important than anything you will ever learn for being queen.” Servant opened the door for her as she neared the exit of the room with Arthur coming up beside her to help her walk along. They travelled deep down into the castle below the entrance, the kitchen, below the servant quarters, and even the dungeon where they held enemies of the kingdom. Arthur would have thought he was going to be thrown in there too if they hadn’t gone down another level below the castle. “Through here is where the queen will spend most of her time. It’s a room full of magic of secrets that nobody not even the king should know. Not even Alfred knows about this place and you should never tell him. Understand?” Arthur nodded. His interest was now fully peeked at the mention of magic. Amelia smiled at him and his excitement. She lifted her hand murmured a quiet spell. A wooden door appeared against the stone and she opened it revealing a large room full of jars and books. Arthur walked in admiring all the possibilities of all kinds of spells. In the middle of the room was a large casting circle where he knew he would stand casting most of his spells. He couldn’t wait to start learning all the different tricks and tips of magic.

“This is truly amazing, Your Ma- I mean Amelia. I’ve always wanted to learn magic but was never able to. I used to be able to talk to fairies as well but nobody believed me. I haven’t seen them for a while though.” Arthur walked around the room admiring different things about it while inspecting a few different jars that lay about.

“I’m glad you believe in magic at all. I was always worried that the next queen wouldn’t believe in such things which would make training extremely hard and exhausting.” She smiled at his curiosity and awe of the room. “However, if you wish to see fairies and other magical creatures, that will be no problem at all. I would be glad to teach on that, but for right now I must teach you at least the basics of magic. Without this knowledge there is no hope for you to progress. Now come here and let me show you.” She stood in the circle and Arthur followed. “Now with you already being chosen as queen and believing in magic this process will go very smoothly. Just watch me and do exactly as I say.” Arthur nodded and told him how to hold himself when casting a spell, straight posture no slouching, a loud and certain voice, and most importantly, how to say the spells precisely. With a few trial runs of some simple spells like levitation and transformation, Amelia quickly learned that Arthur had more potential than she had originally thought.

“You are very powerful, Arthur. This is a good thing. I want to stay down here with you for the rest of the day though teaching you things and helping you learn new spells. Things like table etiquette and the history of Cards can wait for right now. Magic is the main thing you need to keep your focus on.” Amelia picked up a large book from a nearby table. “Now with every spell you do the weaker your body becomes; especially for a beginner.” Arthur nodded at her words. He was feeling rather dizzy after just a few spells. “Over time your body will adjust to the use of magic and small spells will hardly cause any inconvenience to you. But simple spells aren’t what’s going to help you in the future. It’s the big spells that make the most and best changes. These tire your body and you need to know how to handle yourself after you’ve cast one. Right now for you I wouldn’t recommend casting any of those for a long time. However this book explains things that all queens have written down before us. Things like new spells, what they do, forbidden spells, how to help gain energy back from an attack, and basically anything you can think of. This book will help you while you learn.” She handed the book over to Arthur who held it in his hands surprised at how light it was despite its size.

“Thank you, Amelia. I will read and take care of this book.” He held it against his chest as to shield it from any sudden dangers that might arise.

The queen smiled at him and let her hand gently pet his head. “Good. You will need to know a lot before becoming queen. Now like I said before we’re going to spend the rest of the day down here so I’ll let you rest up before we continue.” And that’s exactly what they did. By the end of the day poor Arthur had been so tired and exhausted that when a servant had found him after exiting the room, they immediately rushed him to his bedroom so he could rest. He was grateful and wanted to thank them, but he was too tired to be polite and simply crawled into bed still fully dressed and sank into the soft bed beneath him as sleep overtook him.

XXX

Alfred caught up on all his work (or most of it anyways) that he had abandoned over the last few weeks. Yao had sat with him in his study for the better part of three hours simply sitting at the sofa quietly with his eyes closed only opening them every so often to make sure Alfred was still working instead of spacing off. Luckily near the fourth hour Yao had been certain that the soon to be king was going to keep working that he had left to finish some of his own duties as well as trying to find where the queen and Arthur had run off to.

Alfred’s hand was cramped up from all the letters he wrote and responses to certain trade suggestions. He also took on answering some of the citizens of the kingdom who held concerns they had about their land and families. He was just about sick of writing but at least he could finally relax. He stretched his back out as he walked back to his room. He needed a good long rest so the next morning he could set up preparations for his and Arthur’s coronation. He still couldn’t believe that he was still going to be with Arthur. The blond seemed hesitant when asked but who wouldn’t honestly. You live your life as a low class citizen and then suddenly asked to be ruler of an entire kingdom. It sure was a huge leap from his normal everyday life.

When Alfred reached the door to his room he pushed it open and started to strip out of his day clothes ready to put on some comfortable night clothes. He closed the door behind him before moving to his closet. As he was changing he heard shifting as well as a groan coming from his bed. Freezing in place he walked away from the closet to finally look at his bed to find Arthur asleep with the covers tightly around him. Alfred walked over temporarily forgetting to change. He smiled down at the blond brushing some hair away from his closed eyes only for it to return back to its original place. Alfred walked back to the closet quickly changing so he could get back to his future queen. Alfred quickly, but carefully, slipped into bed beside Arthur not wanting to disturb him. He had turned over now with his back to Alfred which gave Alfred to perfect position to drag the smaller blond closer to him to spoon. Alfred rested his head above Arthur’s happy to be doing this with someone he actually loved instead of some girl from a kingdom he hardly knew.

He tightened his hold on Arthur only slightly before letting the heavy weight of sleep take him.

XXX

The next morning Arthur found himself comfortably warm and happy. The warmth at his back was so incredibly comforting that he snuggled back against it seeking more of it. Suddenly the cause of that warmth had moved and shifted away from Arthur. He turned around to come face to face with a sleepy eyed Alfred. He blushed not expecting Alfred to be in the same bed as him, not that he was complaining he just wasn’t expecting it.

Alfred turned his head and smiled at Arthur. “Mornin’ Artie.” His words were slightly slurred from morning grogginess. Arthur laid there frozen for a few seconds before letting a smile form on his lips. He was still trying to get over yesterday but he didn’t want that to completely ruin his relationship so he decided to put that whole encounter with the witch in the back of his head to deal with later.

“Good morning, love.” He leaned forward giving Alfred a peck on his cheek which got a wide smile in return. Alfred pulled the other close to him intent on snuggling him the whole day which Arthur would love to do, but unfortunately they both had to get up. “Alfred, darling, we need to get up.” However his voice had no authority to it and he made no sign of actually moving so Alfred kept snuggling him.

“Let’s just stay in bed. Besides if they really need us to come down they’ll come get us. I just want to stay here all day long with you. I didn’t get to see you for the rest of the day yesterday.” He started placing kisses along Arthur’s cheek and neck earning him Arthur’s wonderful laugh. “Speaking of which how did you like my mom? What did you guys even do?”

Arthur rested his head against Alfred’s shoulder as he remembered yesterday. He was told not to let Alfred know of magic or the room beneath the castle so he settled for the most believable thing. He didn’t like lying especially with one secret hanging over his head but the queen was insistent on keeping that room between the two of them. “She was a very lovely woman. I can see where you get your personality and looks from.” That caused Alfred to smile happily. “We didn’t really do much of anything mostly just certain types of etiquette and how a queen should act. A lot of it was very boring.” When in actuality yesterday was probably the most fun Arthur has had in a long time, (besides being with Alfred) despite it also being very tiring.

“Hmm. Well at least that sounds more fun than the mountains of paperwork I had to do. Pretty sure I have to do more of it today again.” He groaned and Arthur couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him. Then again it was his fault for putting so much of it off. He smiled at the pout Alfred wore and kissed those pouty lips.

“Well if you hadn’t decided to skip all that work just to see me you wouldn’t have that problem right now. Work is more important especially if it’s for a kingdom.” Arthur said in slight scolding tone. Any smile Alfred had from the kiss was gone in a second at his words.

“Awwww man, not you too! Artie I wanted to see you. You’re a lot more entertaining than some king from miles and miles away who I don’t even know congratulating me on finding a queen who he’s never met, or the Queen of Hearts asking if he can come over to discuss trade routes and business conditions.” His emotion was one of disgust and boredom just thinking about all the boring letters he had received over the weeks he had been absent.

“I know, and trust me, Alfred that you’re much better than some customer screaming at me for getting her tea wrong or some awful delivery man getting snippy with me about costs and such. We both have problems that we don’t want to deal with.” He sat up leaning over Alfred while running his fingers through his hair. “And now those problems will be even bigger and annoying. So let’s get up and get them over with now so we have more time to ourselves later. Alright?” Alfred sighed but nodded as he sat up in bed. No use in staying in bed if Arthur was getting up. Arthur smiled standing up from the bed and stretching his back bending backwards as his shirt rode up giving Alfred the perfect time to see a fading hickey he put there not long ago. He smirked seeing it and Arthur saw as well when he lowered his arms.

“What’s that look for?” He was hesitant to know not knowing if It’ll be good or bad.

“No reason. Just saw a mark I left on you from our way back.” He stood up as Arthur blushed obviously remembering the wonderful time they had. When he stood in front of Arthur he wrapped his arms around him causing the smaller to slightly push him away.

“Alfred no we have work to do. You said yourself that—“ The words stopped in his throat and Alfred leaned down to suck at an already visible hickey. He moaned lowly encouraging Alfred more. He felt hands roam up the sides of his body making him shiver in delight. Alfred continued to kiss and nip at his neck no doubt leaving more marks to be seen. He pushed at Alfred again to get him to stop. He didn’t want the queen or anybody to see those. It would be more than embarrassing!

“Come on, just a little bit. Please? Besides no one’s come to get us yet. If they really needed us they would have gotten us earlier.” His hands were now sneaking up under Arthur’s shirt nearing his chest. Arthur made one last attempt to stop him but to no avail. Alfred wouldn’t budge. Maybe just a little he settled for. Seeing Arthur surrender finally, he stripped off the shirt and went straight to his chest to kiss and suck at the smaller blonds nipples causing him to gasp in pleasure. He smirked hearing him. Suddenly he picked up his future queen and set him back on the bed. Arthur face was already flushed and Alfred wanted to see more. He leaned down capturing his lips in a kiss. His hand snaked down Arthur’s body towards his trousers. When he had just about slipped into them, there was a knock at the door. Arthur broke the kiss looking worriedly at the door. He knew they should have gotten ready instead!

 _“E-Excuse me Y-Your Majesty.”_ A timid servant called through the door. _“The Jack and Queen are asking for you and Sir Kirkland.”_ Alfred sighed but really didn’t want to get up. He had gotten Arthur to agree to this and he was not going to let anybody ruin their moment.

“Just tell them we’re going to be late. We got up later than we expected to just tell them we’ll be down some time later.” Alfred moved his hand into Arthur’s trousers gripping the hard member in his hand. Arthur stifled a moan as Alfred started moving his hand. He thumbed the slit eliciting a moan from Arthur who bit down on his hand.

 _“L-Late Your Majesty?! B-But the Jack is very adamant that you come down now!”_ Alfred just sighed. Why couldn’t this servant just leave them alone? Arthur bucked up his hips bringing his attention back to more important matters.

“Yes late. Now go tell that to the Jack and leave me and Arthur be, alright?”

 _“Y-Yes, Your Majesty, I will go tell them straight away.”_ The hesitance in his voice was clearly heard but Alfred didn’t care. Arthur was flushed red with pleasure. One hand covered his mouth to prevent any sounds escaping while the other was clutching onto the pillow his head was on. Alfred uncovered his mouth and entwined their fingers.

“I want to hear you.” Arthur nodded too lost in the pleasure he was given. Alfred smiled down suddenly releasing his member to pull the trousers and underwear down. Alfred leaned over to a bedside table to reach into its drawer to grab a small vile. He let go of Arthur’s hand to pour out some lubricant onto his fingers. Alfred warmed up the liquid before bringing the first finger to Arthur’s entrance. He circled around it as Arthur spread his legs wider giving Alfred an easier time to settle between them and slide in the first finger. It was much easier this time to slide in his finger as Arthur was still a little loose.

“Alfred. Hurry this up, please.” He panted with his face red. Alfred nodded carefully slipping in a second finger. This time he was met with a little resistance so he started to scissor them to stretch out his lover. Arthur gasped and moaned letting Alfred know what he had found. Alfred pushed towards that spot pushing his two fingers against it with a constant pressure. Arthur arched up moaning Alfred name loudly. Alfred smirked inserting a third and final finger. Arthur barely noticed the extra pressure to pleasured by the press of fingers against his prostate.

Alfred slipped off his clothing finally freeing his restrained cock. He took the time to still pleasure Arthur as he covered himself in lube. Arthur whined as the fingers were removed but was finally able to catch his breath after the pleasure he received. He felt the tip of Alfred cock against him and wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck. He was brought into a kiss just as the head entered him. He moaned as it slid further in and—

“ALFRED FRANKLIN JONES! Get out here this instant!” They broke apart instantly hearing Alfred’s mother at the door. “Alfred both you and Arthur have work to do today that isn’t going to get finished with you lying in bed! Now I want you out this door and dressed in 10 seconds or I’m coming in there and dressing you both myself!” She started to count down and both Alfred and Arthur scrambled out of bed quickly. Arthur ran to the closet and first out on some underwear and pants along with a shirt. Alfred barley managed to get his shirt buttoned up by the time his mother entered the room. She sighed at his state of dress and fixed it the best she could before asking where Arthur was. Arthur walked out from the closet looking in much better shape than Alfred despite his blush. His shirt was tucked in and made sure to put on a high collared shirt to hide the marks Alfred made to his neck. She smiled at him happy to see he was ready. “Good. Now that you both are ready we need Arthur down in the dining area and Alfred you need to finish any paperwork left and start on coronation arrangements after breakfast. Understood?” She looked at both of them and they nodded.

She walked out of the room with both of them looking guilty at what they had almost been caught doing. Alfred reached over and grabbed Arthur's hand as they followed the queen. Arthur couldn’t help but smile even as his cheeks were now red with embarrassment. At least they got to spend some of their morning together. However now they were going to be swarmed with all kinds of work and frustration and both of them held back a groan at being apart from each other again for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor guys I almost feel bad cutting their alone time short like that. Almost.  
> Also I hope that wasn't too weird of a spot to cut it. I feel like it was, but it was getting long and I didn't want to keep it going and get too much longer so... Sorry.  
> Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
